


Stepbrother

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 献给卡卡的胡言乱语





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 1、 涉及西皮：卡配罗、舍卡、贝壳花、RP、仙贝，请确定可以食用  
> 2、 部分黑化、丧病黑历史提及  
> 3、 涉及未成年人恋爱

克里斯第一次见到里卡多的时候忍住了没有把手上的咖啡泼到他的脸上，还一如既往的保持了自己的微笑——简直完美，克里斯都要给自己鼓鼓掌了。  
多洛蕾丝要再婚的消息他早就听说了但是一直没有当回事情。在克里斯小的时候，他的母亲因为父亲的酗酒和家暴离了婚，家里的四个孩子有三个被判给了爸爸，只有克里斯跟着母亲。但是由于孩子们，多洛蕾丝和迪尼斯还保持着一种诡异的家庭关系，克里斯也从未和他的兄弟姐妹们分开过。在这期间，多洛蕾丝不是没有过男朋友或者是适合的婚约对象，但是从来都只是说说而已。  
但是这一次不同，这一次多洛蕾丝是认真的，那个巴西来的工程师深深的迷住了她，让她决心和原来的家庭分开，和那个男人去意大利过新的生活。  
克里斯毫无疑问的是反对的，但是他从小就是一个心软的孩子，他知道多洛蕾丝不容易，他也知道他的生身父亲一旦碰到了酒精会是一个多么令人讨厌的混蛋。他从内心深处的希望自己的母亲过上幸福的生活——无论是物质上的还是精神上的，所以他的反对多数时间只是沉默的消极应对。  
沉浸在久违的如同少女一般恋爱的欢欣中的多洛蕾丝把青春期儿子的沉默当做是一种默认，她在餐桌上甜蜜的提起那个巴西男人和他的儿子——中的一个。

那个巴西男人之前结过一次婚，有两个儿子，后来因为生活中频繁的摩擦，和平分手，小儿子跟了妈妈，大儿子被留给了巴西男人。  
也就是说要是多洛蕾丝选择和这个巴西男人结婚，克里斯就不得不有一个法律意义上的兄弟，也就是继兄弟。在多洛蕾丝的话语里，那是一个很优秀的男孩子——比克里斯大两岁，俊秀挺拔、笑容灿烂、成绩优异、待人温和，让克里斯一听就知道是用钱堆起来的精英教育培养出来的假面男孩。

“他在米兰私立高中念高三，准备考米兰大学，他听说你在念初三，推荐你上他们的高中，他可以帮你搞定学籍——如果有需要也能辅导你的入学考试。”多洛蕾丝把衣服叠进箱子里，巴西男人飞过来先帮他们把一部分的行李运到米兰去，还给克里斯带来了里卡多的意大利语教材，那个男孩子还贴心的在教材内侧用葡萄牙语写了鼓励的话——简直蠢毙了。  
“听上去不错，不过我更加想去都灵私立高中。”克里斯翻了几页教材，他的意大利语已经学的七七八八了，虽然没有怎么实战过，但是和笔友磕磕绊绊的交流似乎已经不成问题。他的其他科目成绩都非常的一般，但是不是他自夸，他在语言学上面非常的有天赋，他可以基本流利的使用英语、西班牙语还有母语葡萄牙语，现在还要加上意大利语，他想他并不需要他的继兄的“帮助”。

在里斯本的家里吃的最后一顿饭不怎么愉快，迪尼斯没有出席在这个算得上是郑重的家庭聚餐上，他拒绝接受他的妻子——虽然是前妻——要另嫁他人的事实，而跟着父亲生活的三个孩子对于他们的母亲即将和别的男人一起离开葡萄牙去另一个国家还要带走他们的兄弟这一点表示了不愉快。  
尤其是在克里斯的面前。卡蒂亚甚至在多洛蕾丝起身去厨房拿菜的时候对他说：“克里斯，你会叫他哥哥么？就像你叫雨果那样？嗨雨果，意大利语的哥哥是怎么说的来着？fratello？克里斯你会这么叫他么？”  
“我当然不会！”克里斯压低了声音低低的咆哮，他不想让多洛蕾丝听见了不高兴：“我弄的清楚谁才是我的兄弟和姐妹。”

 

里卡多穿着西装正了一正领结，看着镜子里面的自己，比在巴西的时候白净了很多，笑起来还是一口的白牙。  
今天阿姨和新弟弟就要搬进他们的房子，一个新的四口之家就要诞生了。  
可是里卡多并不想要新的四口之家，他十足的想念自己在巴西的那个家，和妈妈和弟弟有着漂亮小院子的家，在草坪上踢球然后弟弟冲过来叫他卡卡的家。  
自从来到意大利，都没有人再叫他卡卡了，他们只会嘲笑：“大便？怎么会有人叫大便，对不起不过这个名字实在是太可笑了。”  
就连爸爸也一板一眼的叫他Ricky。  
他真的想念他还是卡卡的时候。  
但是爸爸有追求爱情的权利，他做儿子的不应该阻拦。  
汽车进院子的声音把卡卡从自己的世界里面拉了出来，他匆匆的跑到楼下，把本来就笔直的西装扯的更加直，捧起早上特地出门买的捧花，露出了一个家长们都会喜欢的乖孩子的笑容，把家门打开。

门口是一个看上去很和蔼的阿姨，身后站着一个穿着合身的西装头发上面打了一层厚厚的摩丝手里还拿着机场咖啡杯的男孩——脸上写满了“我很高兴，其他别问”。  
“多洛蕾丝阿姨，欢迎来到米兰！”里卡多把花递给多洛蕾丝，并且俯身和她贴面，“一路辛苦。”  
“马德里到米兰才两个小时飞机。”那个男孩低声嘟囔，“虚伪也要有一个限度。”  
里卡多脸上的笑容停顿了一秒，他假装没听见的帮多洛蕾丝把箱子拎进房子，然后转身微微低下头，看着尚比他矮一截的克里斯说： “请随意一点。”  
他看见男孩捏着纸杯的手紧了一紧。

晚餐是在家里吃的，多洛蕾丝做饭的手艺是一等一的好，葡萄牙式的海鲜大餐吃的里卡多打着饱嗝主动申请去洗碗。多洛蕾丝把坐在那里一顿饭没吃几口笑的宛若木头人的克里斯从座位上赶起来，“去给Ricky帮忙，快去。”  
“不用阿姨，很快就好。”里卡多皱眉，声音听起来还是愉悦又轻快的，“过一下水放洗碗机而已。”  
一回头就看见被推进厨房帮忙的克里斯，里卡多只好仓促的把脸上的表情转换成笑容，“麻烦你了。”  
克里斯别别嘴：“也麻烦你了。”  
他咬重了“麻烦”两个字。  
里卡多停下手转过身去，看着克里斯：“不客气。”他迅速的把水槽里面的碗冲干净，整齐的放进洗碗机，摁下开始，借着洗碗机隆隆的声音里卡多抱住自己手臂，看着新来的男孩：“我知道你不喜欢我，尽管我从今天开始是你名义上的哥哥。正好我也不喜欢你，尽管你是我名义上的弟弟。”  
“我们只是stepbrothers而已。”  
“只要面上过得去，不让我爸爸和你妈妈尴尬就行了，OK？”  
“正好如我所愿。”

 

克里斯躺在新房间里面想：我果然不喜欢他。  
不喜欢里卡多假模假样的微笑，不喜欢里卡多做作的声音还有假装高贵的带着意大利口音的葡萄牙语。  
他宁可和里卡多说意大利语，也不想听到自己的母语从里卡多的嘴里面说出来。  
新家很大，装修的很漂亮，是在米兰市郊的独栋，每个人都有自己的房间，里卡多的房间就在他的隔壁。克里斯却忍不住的想起自己原来住的小公寓，有点破却被多洛蕾丝收拾的很干净，两个姐姐挤一张床，他和雨果打地铺，他们说一些生活上的事情，偶尔也开一些很粗俗的玩笑，直到睡着。  
克里斯看着天花板，突然开始失眠。  
翻来覆去一个小时，他还是睡不着，克里斯起床，爬上桌子把窗帘拉开，想看看米兰的夜空安放一下自己惆怅的心绪。  
而他看见了里卡多。  
里卡多从自己的房间撑着栏杆跳进院子，院子的外面站着一个金发的男人，跨坐在摩托车上面，里卡多跑过去，金发男人抛给他一个头盔，两个人交换了一个亲吻，那个金发的男人甚至一只手环在卡卡的身后，抚摸着卡卡的背部。  
克里斯小心翼翼的把自己房间的窗帘拉上一点，只露出一条缝，他看着里卡多带上头盔坐在金发男人的后座上，里卡多全然放松的抱住金发男人的腰，然后离开了家。  
里卡多是同性恋么？  
克里斯等他们走远了，大大的打开窗户，米兰的空气灌注了整个房间。  
他感觉到一阵的恶心。在里斯本的时候——尤其是小时候最糟糕的阶段——在廉价的街区他不止一次的看见过同性恋们在昏暗的街道上像是老鼠一样的接吻，他们触摸彼此肮脏的身体，劣质的烟味还有毒品，他们尖锐难听的笑声。  
最恶心的是，他们曾经向他伸出的手。  
纹着纹身的，养着指甲的手，企图触摸他露在外面的皮肤，他们对他笑：“来玩么cherry boy？”  
克里斯几乎要吐出来，他打开他们的手，跑回家，他们就在他的身后大笑。  
克里斯果然无法喜欢里卡多，他简直为博斯克感到可怜和羞耻，里卡多出生于这样优良的家庭，却成为了最下贱的人。  
克里斯怀揣着这样的心情回到床上，翻来覆去良久，终于睡着了。  
在梦里，那些曾经围追堵截他的同性恋们，都换上了卡卡的脸，他漂亮的面容带着邪气，手上纹着十字架：“cherry boy，来玩么？”  
后面一个金发的男人抚摸着里卡多的腰，吻着他的脖颈。  
早上多洛蕾丝来叫克里斯起床的时候，克里斯条件反射的用被子紧紧的捂住自己，他的内裤湿了。  
可是这并不是一个春梦，该死的里卡多。

 

“今天不开心？”舍甫琴科带着里卡多穿过米兰城的大街小巷，去了因扎吉的酒吧，他们都是里卡多原来的学长，舍甫琴科去了英国念大学，而因扎吉选择回家继承酒吧。  
博斯克不喜欢里卡多的这些朋友，里卡多一般选择晚上和他们出去，在假期，他早上不必早起可以多睡一会儿博斯克也不会怀疑。  
“也还好，只是家里面突然多了两个人，不太习惯。”里卡多抱着舍甫琴科的腰，米兰晚上的风有点冷，里卡多安心的贴着男朋友，“你又从学校溜出来，不要紧么？”  
“这周没什么课，也不用考试，想着也很久没有来见你了。”舍甫琴科的声音在风里面切割的有点怪怪的，“Ricky，你不考虑申请英国的大学么？我记得曼彻斯特大学对你很有兴趣。”  
“不想学英语。”  
“你是在嘲讽我么？”  
“我保证我不是。”  
因扎吉的酒吧安静的待在一个转角，他们没在路上耗费太多的时间。里卡多从舍瓦的车上下来，看着把舍瓦把车锁好，笑着和他又交换了一个吻。  
“真的想你。”  
“我也是。”  
“啧啧，注意一点。”酒吧老板因扎吉靠着墙壁，嘴里面咬着一根棒棒糖，“小别胜新婚待会儿可别在我的吧台上面搞起来。”  
“我们可对你的吧台没兴趣。”舍甫琴科熟练的走向酒墙，拿了两只杯子，先是倒了小半杯的伏特加，再准备给另一个杯子倒可乐的时候被因扎吉阻止了，“倒酒。”  
“Ricky不适合喝酒。”舍甫琴科虽然这么说着却没有阻止因扎吉。  
“知道鸡妈妈，这杯是给我的。”因扎吉拿过酒杯喝了一大口，另一边的卡卡已经在吧台边坐下了，乖乖的捧着因扎吉给的牛奶，“Ricky今天看上去不太开心啊，发生了什么说出来让我开心一下。”  
“你们怎么一个两个的都这么说？”里卡多无奈，“我爸爸再婚了，今天阿姨正式住进了家里。”  
“我猜猜，白雪公主的后妈？我们可怜的小白雪？”因扎吉把自己撑在吧台上眨巴眨巴眼睛鼓起嘴假装出一个委屈的表情。  
“没有，阿姨人挺好的，饭做尤其好吃。”  
“那是她儿子人不好？我记得你说起过，叫什么来着克里斯？”因扎吉一侧头，“比你小好几岁来着，你不会弄不过他吧？需要安德烈去帮你教训教训小朋友么？”  
“不是，克里斯不过还是一个小孩子而已。”里卡多把牛奶喝完小小的打了一个气嗝，“只是很不习惯，我本来一直以为，有一天妈妈会和爸爸复合的，我和迪甘也还可以一起上学。反正是不可能的事情了，我也只是随便难过一下，不用太在意。”  
“我们可怜的小Ricky啊，”因扎吉把里卡多的脸捧起来揉搓，挤压成一个滑稽的形状，“我最烦做人生导师了，不过这个世界上哪有什么完美无缺，所以习惯习惯就好咯。”  
“是得好好习惯习惯，”里卡多声音都被挤的变形了，“毕竟以后翻墙都得从人家房间边上过，万一吵醒他了我就糟糕了。”  
“所以故事是从白雪公主变成了莴苣姑娘？”舍瓦把酒喝完，也不去解救自家男朋友，“Ricky要不要养个长头发来拉我进房间啊。”


	2. 令人厌恶的优越感

当里卡多起床的时候，克里斯已经吃好早餐正在把自己的床单从烘干机里面拿出来，里卡多穿着一件过大的衬衫和一条松松垮垮的睡裤。  
他一脸困倦的看着抱着床单的克里斯：“早。”  
克里斯皱起眉毛并不想理里卡多，但是多洛蕾丝说了，希望他能和里卡多好好相处，所以不情不愿的回复：“早，如果十一点还算早的话。”  
“原来十一点了啊。”里卡多绕过抱着床单的克里斯，摇摇晃晃的走到厨房，打开冰箱拿出一罐冰牛奶直接灌，大概是牛奶太冰被冻清醒了，“不过，我忘记告诉你，假期我一般都是这个点才起。别叫我谢谢。”  
“根据你的夜生活来判断你不睡到这个点恐怕已经猝死了。”克里斯小声嘀咕一句，不打算和里卡多多说什么。  
“你说什么？”里卡多影影约约听到什么，问克里斯。  
克里斯耸耸肩回头：“没什么。”  
里卡多把多洛蕾丝给他留的三明治拿出来，放进微波炉里面加热：“嗯哼，爸爸和阿姨让我带着你把米兰转一下，不过我没驾照没法开车，介意我们坐公交么？”  
克里斯往楼上自己房间走去，拉大了声音回答：“不用麻烦了，我自己去逛一下就好。”  
他并不想和里卡多再有任何的接触，梦里他滚烫的手心触碰他的皮肤带来的灼烧的触感，让他毛骨悚然，更别说撞破洗床单的尴尬。  
他回房间铺床然后再给他都灵的笔友发邮件，对方是一个比他还小几岁的小孩，上一封邮件里面欢天喜地的欢迎他来意大利还有语法错误。克里斯最初只是想找一个人练练意大利语，现在倒是真的还蛮喜欢和这个小孩子聊天的。  
他能清楚的听见里卡多走上楼回房间的声音。  
克里斯想，他们只是住在一个屋檐下的陌生人。  
“克里斯，米兰是一个很漂亮的城市，我去过那里好多次！那里还有两个出名的 足球俱乐部，不过世界上最好的俱乐部是在都灵的尤文图斯！都灵和米兰不远，你有空我来找你玩啊！”  
“好啊，我正好无聊的很，嘿嘿。”克里斯喜欢踢球，而且踢的不错，迪尼斯是一个俱乐部的更衣室管理员，他从小血液里面就流淌着踢球的基因。克里斯看看堆在墙角的他从里斯本来带的可怜为数不多的行李，那一颗有点脏兮兮的足球安静的躺在网袋里面。  
他看着足球却忍不住想，里卡多回房间会在干嘛，是继续睡觉还是和男朋友聊天还是打游戏看小说，他们就隔了一堵墙，但是像是在两个世界。

 

里卡多转着笔把耳麦开到最大，震的他鼓膜很痛。他本来习惯白天在家里把音响打开听歌，不过现在他的隔壁住的不是他乖巧的亲弟弟迪甘，博斯克和他有关于生活习惯的问题上面谈过，他必须要学会管好自己，不影响别人。  
里卡多敢保证，他爸想说的是不给别人添麻烦，不过鉴于是自己家，这话对自己的儿子说好像听起来怪怪的，所以临时又把话给撤回去。里卡多当然点头说“是的”“好的”“没问题，爸爸”。  
有一个听话乖巧的儿子会让博斯克充满成就感，也可以给里卡多少很多事。里卡多趴在桌上写作业，虽然曼彻斯特大学很诱人，他还是想留在米兰。  
他真的讨厌漂泊，从圣保罗到巴西利亚，博斯克和西蒙妮开始陷入长期的争吵，并且把所有的责任都推给尚还年幼的里卡多和迪甘；从巴西利亚到米兰，博斯克和西蒙妮离婚了，西蒙妮把迪甘带回了巴西。  
如果，里卡多想，如果我去了曼彻斯特，会不会有更糟糕的事情发生，比如连米兰这个不能称为家的家都不属于我了呢？  
里卡多手中的笔不小心转掉了，笔尖戳在书上面，留下了两道难看的划痕。  
手机滴滴响了两声，有消息进来，是舍甫琴科：“喝多了有点头疼，刚睡醒。”  
“该，让你喝那么多。”  
“都不心疼你男朋友一下？哇，你男朋友好伤心的啊。”  
“心疼心疼，下次不许喝了？”  
“视情况而定？”  
“所以心疼你有什么用？”  
“嗯，腻歪一下恶心皮波？”  
“好主意，我转发给他。”  
“哈哈，下午出来放松一下不？人都安顿下来了，你爸他也该去上班了吧？”  
“还有一个小的在家里，我爸让我带他到处转转。”  
“你又没车，带他转什么，城市定向越野？”  
“人家还不惜的我带呢。哈哈。”  
“我先去随便找点吃的，待会儿过来接你？”  
里卡多正准备回一个“好”，突然门口传来敲门声，听节奏颇有点不耐烦，里卡多想起来自己带着耳麦，估计也是敲了好一会儿了。  
他赶紧把耳麦取下来：“进来，有事么？”  
然而门并没有开，隔着门克里斯的声音硬邦邦的传进来：“我出去转一下。”  
“哦，好，”里卡多放下手机，想了想赶紧补一句，“你记一下我手机号吧，有事打电话给我。”顿了一下，“你的手机号也给我一下吧，以防我可能有事情要找你。”  
“没有。”克里斯回答的还有一些生硬。  
“对哦你才刚来，需要我陪你先去把手机卡办出来么？”里卡多站起来去开门，克里斯抱着双臂呈现出一种防御姿态对着他，里卡多心下翻了一个小白眼。  
“我的意思是，我没有手机。”克里斯皱眉，他不想过多的说这个问题，他甚至都不想过多的和里卡多说话。  
里卡多听说过阿姨家的条件很一般，他虽然对克里斯没好感，但是戳人痛点也不是他喜欢做的事情，“你等我换个衣服，去买一个，顺便把电话卡一起办了。”

“安德烈，你不用来接我，我下午要出门。”  
“好吧，我在皮波的酒吧写论文，晚上再过来。”

 

克里斯并不觉得他需要被送或者说赠与什么，尤其是这种行为来自于里卡多。  
但是里卡多似乎完全没有注意到他的小情绪，也忘记了他曾经说过的“只要面上过得去”，他随意的穿着外套，和他站在一起看上去挺有一个兄长的样子的，尽管他一路上都在玩手机，他的手机没有停止过震动，一直在忠实的接受和发出信息。  
而里卡多的面部表情也随着消息的进来出去而丰富多样。  
至少比他对着他父亲和多洛蕾丝的那个虚伪的一板一眼的假笑要好的多了，克里斯脑海中突然又闪过了那个金发男人，他拥抱着里卡多然后吻他。  
里卡多丰润的嘴唇上面有一个细小的缺口，大概是一道伤疤，那个金发男人会舔弄拿到伤疤么？过于具体的想象让克里斯克制不住的感觉到恶心，那种像是节肢动物带毛的小腿蹭弄着皮肤，汗腺不正常分泌，克里斯快忍不住要生理性干呕了。  
“就这里。”里卡多没有抬头，他噼里啪啦的继续发着短信，他面前就是营业厅，他对米兰的确很熟悉，“我们进去吧——你看上去脸色不太好。”  
“没事。”克里斯清清喉咙把那股令人毛骨悚然的恶心压回意识深处。  
“大概是水土不服，正常现象。”里卡多惹人讨厌的说，他轻描淡写的靠在一个柜台边，“你去挑吧。”  
克里斯恨死这种优越感了。

“里卡多？”几个女孩子嬉笑着从柜台出来，她们喜悦的包围着里卡多，你一言我一语的在和他身边说一些什么。其中一个穿白衣服的叫做卡洛琳的女孩被他们推向卡卡那边，然后起哄的声音就更大了，那个叫做卡洛琳的女孩子低下头，微微有些不好意思的样子。  
里卡多似乎应付这些应付的游刃有余，他和她们聊天，甚至专门对卡洛琳微笑。克里斯也不知道自己为什么总是看着里卡多，在人群外面，里卡多就像是一个被灯光照耀下的蜡像。  
他们似乎讲到了什么好笑的，有一个女孩问了什么，里卡多朝克里斯这边看了一眼，继而所有人都看向了克里斯，眼神里面充满了好奇。  
克里斯侧过身去，低头随便拿了一只触屏，他甚至连颜色的没有看清，然后大大方方又很局促的转过身对里卡多说：“我挑好了。”  
里卡多就像是每一个好哥哥会做的那样从女孩子堆里面起身，走过来给弟弟付钱，卡洛琳跟在卡卡的后面，递出了自己的会员卡，“可以打九折，顺便帮我积一下分吧。”  
女孩子说话的时候脸上还有一点微红，里卡多笑着接过来：“谢谢你，卡洛琳。”  
克里斯的脑海里面又一次闪过了那个金发男人在黑夜里的身影。

 

克里斯有了手机之后，他和里卡多的接触就更少了，基本上精简的就只剩平日里面每天的：“我出门了。”和“哦。”  
他们俩的作息习惯完全不一样。里卡多很喜欢这一点，当他早上起床的时候，克里斯基本就已经离开家出门城市探险去了，一般要到多洛蕾丝下班之前10分钟才会回来，而晚上他早早的就睡了，也不用担心翻墙出去被人发现。  
虽然双休日一起去做礼拜的时候坐在一起对着街坊们微笑看上去是幸福的一家还是十分的奇怪。不过多洛蕾丝和博斯克情投意合，他和克里斯满脸假笑。  
他们还是像陌生人。  
不过没有什么关系，假期飞逝，开学之后他就要认真的准备大学申请，而克里斯选择了离家较远住校的都灵私立高中，他的意大利语和本地人差别不大，入学测试通过的轻轻松松。  
博斯克把这件事当做一件大事，全家还一起出去吃了一顿饭。  
克里斯看上去没有多高兴，就更不用说里卡多了，不过里卡多还是象征性的祝贺了他，送了一副耳机当礼物。  
舍甫琴科要回英国准备考试了。  
里卡多和舍瓦带着因扎吉给他俩打包的小吃和饮料坐在空无一人的广场上，舍瓦把玻璃杯从背包里面拿出来，把烈酒倒了进去，倒了一个小半杯。里卡多去拿的时候，被舍瓦拍开了手，“你的是这个。”  
又是牛奶。  
“等你去英国了，我天天去酒吧喝酒，看你怎么办。”里卡多有点赌气。  
“那我就飞回来，把你抓到伦敦去，把你拴在我的皮带上。”舍甫琴科比他大，但是笑起来还是朝气蓬勃的孩子气。  
“当个挂件的生活听起来不错，我就不用为了我的升学而发愁了。”里卡多咬着吸管，伸手拿了一片三明治。  
“你也可以不发愁，答应曼彻斯特不就好了？”  
“你又不在曼彻斯特，而且不想学英语，特别不想。”里卡多把咀嚼着黄瓜和吐司，看着男朋友喝酒。  
舍瓦知道他不想去曼彻斯特，他也能理解小男友的宅家，可是他不得不先回到学校去搞定自己的学业，他一直都很乐意陪着这个怪小孩。  
从怪小孩跌跌撞撞追他，傻乎乎的告白，到每天都像罗密欧和朱丽叶一样的偷偷摸摸，他很乐意陪这个怪小孩。  
他把怪小孩拉过来，给他一个充满酒味的吻。  
里卡多喜欢舍甫琴科嘴里的味道，芝士酱和琴酒混在一起有一种低俗的快感。  
博斯克绝对无法容忍的快感。  
里卡多在这个时候就不需要带着假面具做一个好孩子，不装作听话乖巧，他抱着他喜欢的人尝着他喜欢的酒，体味他不喜欢的持续性的分别和再见。  
“我明天不去机场送你。”


	3. 希望你一切顺利

克里斯透过窗帘看着里卡多踩在窗户台爬下去然后跳到院子里，这已经成为了他的一种新的癖好。  
似乎这么看一眼，能够让他睡的更好一点。  
突然有一天晚上开始，他等不到里卡多跳窗台了。那一个晚上他怎么都睡不着，他唾弃自己一边厌恶着里卡多同性恋的身份，一边却对里卡多的生活充满好奇。  
难得的，第二天克里斯起来的时候，里卡多也起床了，一个稍微睡迟了一些，一个比以往起的早一点。里卡多给的解释是因为快要开学了，所以他也要把生物钟调回上学时间。  
克里斯一点都不在意里卡多过的是什么作息，他只想知道里卡多是不是晚上都不会再翻窗了。  
他和他男朋友分手了么？  
那个金发的男人。  
不过克里斯什么都没有说出口，他吃他的早餐，吃完之后和里卡多说一声就回自己的房间——一般来说这个步骤是平时没有的。  
他至今还是叫着他里卡多。  
“我出门了。”他给里卡多发消息。  
对方很快回了一个“嗯”。  
这好像是他们每日唯一的交集。  
不过出了家门以后，这些事情都可以被短暂的放一放，他在米兰找到了公共足球场，他去办了一张会员卡，每天刷卡进去踢球——博斯克给的零花钱很充裕，就像博斯克说的那样：“你以后是我的儿子了，我会对你尽义务。”  
尽义务，就像他对里卡多那样的尽义务么？  
博斯克和里卡多的关系很奇怪他们之间说话都很认真，不像是父子倒是更加像是上司和下属，里卡多在博斯克的面前总是很乖，乖的像是一个机器人。  
他不怎么说话，总是在微笑，精准的应下博斯克的每一个要求：好的，爸爸。  
克里斯讨厌那种感觉，比里卡多有一个男朋友更加讨厌。  
他就会克制不住的想起迪尼斯，在他不喝酒的不发火的日子里，他还是相当的爱他的孩子们的，他会把克里斯举在头顶上，吓的克里斯边笑边哭抓紧他的头发。  
如果迪尼斯不喝酒，他就不算是一个失格的父亲，尽管一贫如洗，迪尼斯也不是一个失格的父亲。  
克里斯换了衣服进球场开始跑动热身，他在米兰认识了一些新的伙伴，大多数都是踢球的时候认识的，他们不会对于他的身世很好奇，也不会吧很多的重点放在他的口音上面。  
好吧，他们放过，不过克里斯的球技让他们闭嘴了。  
克里斯慢跑热身的时候，帕托从边上跑过来：“嘿克里斯，你今天来的有点晚啊。”  
“起迟了，组分好了么？”  
帕托陪他跑了一段：“还没，今天人有点凑不齐，不少没来的在家赶作业。”  
“再叫人？随便踢吧”  
古尔库夫加入他们慢跑的行列：“他们去叫Ricky了。这家伙一个假期都没怎么出来过，他就喜欢和高年级生一起玩。”

 

里卡多收到消息让他出去玩的时候，他有点兴致缺缺。  
安德烈去英国了，而因扎吉白天是要睡觉的，他作业写完了也没什么事情能做，房间里面FIFA打的都很腻，他回复问他们在哪里，对方很快回了一个地址。  
里卡多给克里斯发了一条消息告诉他自己也出门了，克里斯没有回。  
约他的人是米兰校队的，他们在一起踢了一年多，后来他因为个人原因在高三就没有继续参加校队，他们对此颇有微词，一般来说有什么活动要是人数够也不会叫他。  
里卡多到球场的时候，他们已经五对五的玩上了，里卡多在场边把自己活动开，他拽着自己手向外伸展突然停了下来，明显的有一边的前锋看上去比另一边的要强的多，他几乎是轻松的抢断了球然后再一个人带球射门。  
那个人他这几天每天都能遇见，是克里斯无遗。  
处于弱势的那一队看见里卡多来了赶忙叫停：“Ricky来了！”  
一下子人都聚拢了过来，帕托搂着克里斯的脖颈，“Ricky，给你介绍一个新朋友。”  
还没等帕托把话说完，克里斯就开口了：“里卡多？”  
这应该是克里斯第一次叫里卡多的名字，他们在家里基本都是“你”来“你”去，从来不说全名。  
“克里斯。”里卡多在旁边看了一会儿了，没有克里斯那种惊讶感。  
帕托在他们两个人中间扫了几个来回：“你们认识啊？”  
“Stepbrothers，也刚刚认识。”  
谁和谁认识、谁和谁是什么关系这都是女生们关注的话题，男生们关注的往往都是比分。里卡多是中场也可以算是前锋，场上拿住球就加速，很少有什么花哨的技巧。  
对方的防守总是被他搅的七零八乱，最后气的把里卡多拉倒。  
里卡多倒是也不生气，拍拍衣服裤子上的草屑对着充当临时裁判的人说：“不给一张黄牌么？”  
临时裁判是校队的新人：“要是Ricky你回校队我就给，给红牌也行！”  
里卡多笑着把球朝裁判踢过去：“你当裁判的职业道德呢？我总共还剩没几个月就毕业了，你们还指望我回去？”  
古尔库夫唯恐天下不乱，拽住克里斯往前跑：“我们现在有克里斯了，我们不要里卡多了！”  
大家笑成一片，只听见里卡多和克里斯两个人同时说：  
“他是都灵私立高中的。”  
“我是都灵私立高中的。”  
一时间球场安静的尴尬，古尔库夫把高举着的克里斯的手放下，“怎么是都灵私立高中啊。”  
“是啊，我还以为上帝网开一面给我们米兰救星了呢。”抱怨声七嘴八舌的起来，克里斯一时间不知道该怎么接话，倒是里卡多冷静又无所谓的说：“你们怎么不想着自求多福呢？好好加练吧。”  
汗水从他饱满的额头上面滑下来砸进了草地，里卡多不在意的把汗抹掉，没注意蹭了一道草木灰在脸侧。

 

 

都灵私立高中的日子和在里斯本念的公立中学没有什么差别，除了大家都得穿着整齐的学生西装，头发被打理的格外干净，下巴上面不能留有胡子以外。  
克里斯的葡萄牙的口音还是招来了嘲笑，不过在球队他凌厉的射门让那些人通通闭嘴——他很快就成为了风云人物。  
在米兰呆的最后几天不算过得愉快，自从知道克里斯是都灵私立高中的以后，球场的人就不怎么愿意带克里斯玩，也不能说不愿意，只是忽远忽近的有点区别态度。  
克里斯发了message问他的小笔友，小笔友说在意大利高中球队之间的竞争很激烈的，学院杯至高无上，又说他很快也要升上都灵私立了，到时候可以和克里斯一起踢球，在球场上面教米兰私立做人。  
克里斯想起里卡多侧脸上面的那道草木灰。  
既然不怎么出去踢球了，克里斯待在家里的时间变多了，但是他见到里卡多的时候也不多，里卡多大多数时间都待在他自己的房间里面不知道在做什么，只有中午，才会从房间里面晃悠出来热午餐。  
里卡多很喜欢吃多洛蕾丝的午餐。  
克里斯端着热好的他自己那份刚刚拿到餐厅，里卡多从房间里面晃悠出来，他一只耳朵还塞着一只耳机，手机插在兜里面，头发被发带捋到后面。他看到克里斯也有点惊讶，“呃，中午好？”  
“中午好，呃，要不你先吃，我再去热一份。”克里斯拿着温热的饭盒有点不知所措，只好把餐盒放在桌上，再向厨房走。  
“不，不用，你先吃吧，我自己来就好了。”里卡多赶忙走到克里斯的前面，打开冰箱，拿出和克里斯一模一样的那份盒饭放进了微波炉，定了两分三十秒又折回来，拿了牛奶直接。  
他是真的喜欢冰牛奶，克里斯看着里卡多喉咙上下滚动，他的皮肤也白的像是牛奶。  
里卡多注意到了他的目光：“你也要喝么？”  
如果说不要，自己盯着里卡多看那也太奇怪了，克里斯只能点头说要。  
里卡多把自己手上这壶放到左手，右手又拿了一罐，用膝盖关上冰箱门，把热好的海鲜饭夹在两只手的无名指和小拇指中间，迅速的跑到客厅一股脑的放在桌子上，然后用小拇指和无名指捏耳垂：“好烫好烫，啊，忘记问你牛奶要不要热了。”  
“不用了。”克里斯拿过牛奶，打开来闷了一口，显示不介意冰的。  
里卡多以为他真的不在意，就没有管他，拿过勺子一口一口的挖海鲜饭，看上去很满足的样子，一只耳机还戴在他的耳朵里面，蜿蜒的耳机线顺着他的脖颈垂在他的锁骨边上。  
“你球踢的很好，是专职的前锋么？”里卡多咬着勺子问克里斯，克里斯以为是自己看的太明显，低下头，带着刺青的花臂从他的脑海中，海鲜饭让他一下子没有了食欲，“是的，我喜欢进球的感觉。”  
里卡多笑起来：“我也喜欢进球的感觉，不过中场踢的更多。”  
“那你为什么不继续参加校队？”克里斯又喝一大口牛奶，把堵在喉咙口的海鲜饭冲下去，他几乎是强迫自己在吞咽海鲜饭。  
“个人原因，”里卡多声音很含糊，他嘴里都是吃的，有一直虾尾巴滑稽的戳在外面，“要申请大学了，需要把精力收束一下。”  
“嗯。”这代表克里斯对里卡多说的一个字都不信，但是懒得提出质疑。

 

博斯克是一个注重仪式感的人，克里斯入学之前的一个晚上定了餐厅，一家人吃了一顿颇为正式的晚餐。  
里卡多正了正领结，安德烈回英国去了以后，他的夜间活动就取消了——因扎吉晚上不能离开酒吧白天又要补觉没时间来接他，但是白天又很懒怠，总是不想动。假期作业做完以后就看书上网打发时间，再者就是一天一天的给舍瓦打电话。  
虽然说是打电话，其实两个人之间什么都不说，只是开着通话界面，各自做各自的事情，里卡多能清楚的听见舍甫琴科那边在做什么——早上晨跑，吃煎蛋土豆和吐司当早餐，然后去上课，没课的话就在图书馆写论文或者项目的小组讨论，舍瓦的声音有俄语口音，但是他的声音本身很舒服，就像是围巾柔软的触感，哪怕说话的对象不是他。里卡多看着舍瓦头像的小标，手指在上面擦了擦，这时一个电话进来，他差点一个条件反射就挂了。  
是博斯克打来的，他叮嘱里卡多不要忘记给克里斯准备礼物，虽然不是升学但是也算是一件大事，别忘了。  
里卡多回了一句知道了。  
他和舍甫琴科的语音通话并没有挂断，舍甫琴科低低笑起来，声音带着绒毛的触感：“stepbrother？你们相处的怎么样？”  
“大概还行，虽然他总是躲着我，大概我那天直接了当的说他是都灵私立的让他不高兴了吧，毕竟帕托他们不怎么乐意带着他玩了。”  
里卡多打开抽屉把买的礼物拿出来，抽了一张彩纸——圣诞节的时候留下的包起来，想了想还是拿了水用葡萄牙语写了“祝学业顺利”在上面。舍瓦听着他动作：“待会儿出门就挂了吧，要是让你爸爸发现，又为难你。”  
卡卡的手停顿了一下，低低的“嗯”了一声。  
博斯克下班先去接多洛蕾丝再来接里卡多和克里斯，里卡多掐准了时间下楼，正巧克里斯似乎也是这么想的，两个人在走廊上遇见。  
克里斯收拾过自己了，一头小卷毛被打理的整齐，眼睛棕的泛绿，眉毛生的细而锋利看上去有种还没长成熟的好看。他的西装是刚刚做的，前段时间校服送到了，连带着他的身材尺寸表，博斯克立刻要给克里斯订做一套。多洛蕾丝再三推辞，说克里斯这个年纪身高窜上去的快，不需要订正装。但是博斯克坚持，因为里卡多有，克里斯不可以没有。  
克里斯明显穿的不太习惯，但是他不好意思或者说不想向里卡多求助。里卡多叫住了克里斯，把他的领结重新系上，再把手上的礼物递给他。  
“这是给你的入学礼物，希望你一切顺利。”


	4. 来玩吧

克里斯到训练场的时候有点迟了，他一头扎进更衣室，匆匆把耳机线绕成一团塞进口袋里面开始换衣服。耳机是里卡多送他的升学礼物，音质不错，克里斯这么想，他不怎么听歌，原来的生活不允许他去享受这些，但是里卡多送出手的东西不会差。他那天为了遮掩尴尬随便挑的手机拿回家之后他才知道有多贵，他不应该让他的stepbrother为他买这些。  
但是里卡多全无在意的模样，也有可能他在意但是他没有表现出来。  
克里斯不了解里卡多，但是他容易想多，他频繁的做梦梦到带花臂的手触碰他的皮肤，而后在他的耳边说：“来玩吧。”气息喷在他的耳边，里卡多的脸说出口的却是女声，克里斯一身冷汗的从梦里面挣扎的醒过来，却发现是他带着耳机睡着了，正好放到一首意大利女声。  
克里斯再也不敢带着耳机听歌睡觉，虽然这样的确有助于入睡。  
克里斯匆匆换好衣服进球场的时候，初中部的男生们都到齐了，正在三三两两的练习射门，其中一个金发的男孩子是克里斯的小笔友，叫费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基。  
他一脚球开高了正中横梁，吐吐舌头。  
“克里斯你来的有点迟。”贝尔纳代斯基看见克里斯给他打招呼，但是年级更高的曼朱基奇召集集合了，克里斯对他点头就参加训练去了。  
贝尔纳代斯基长的很白净，一头金发搭在额前看上去简直像是一个小贵族——他也的确是，他出生自一个富裕的家庭，父母精心的培养他，踢球只是他众多爱好中的一个，他对于音乐和文学方面的涉猎比年长几岁的克里斯要宽广的多了。  
克里斯只会踢球。  
贝尔纳代斯基很崇拜克里斯，他长了一张乖宝宝的脸，也有一把软软的声音，但是其实又皮又话痨，嘀嘀咕咕围着克里斯碎碎念。  
比里卡多生动的多了，里卡多简直就是一座石膏雕像。  
克里斯一边应着一边做着热身运动，心下懊恼着为什么又想起里卡多，里卡多简直是阴魂不散，克里斯把他赶出自己的脑海回来正巧听到贝尔纳代斯基说：“我觉得我恋爱了。”  
“哈哈。”克里斯没忍住笑出来。  
“有什么问题？”贝尔纳代斯基鼓起嘴，像是一直咀嚼的小兔子。  
“你才多大你就恋爱了？”  
“喂，克里斯我可是意大利人！”  
“所以？”克里斯加快了跑步的步伐。  
“所以我天生就是应该会恋爱的，”贝尔纳代斯基踉跄了几步跟上来，“你没听说过那句话么？意大利人的恋爱史是从摇篮到坟墓的么？”  
“那来说说她吧。”  
“不是她，是他。”  
那只纹了密密麻麻的纹身的手，触碰克里斯的脖子，克里斯猛的停下脚步：“他？”  
“怎么了？”贝尔纳代斯基被克里斯突然停下的脚步吓了一大跳，“克里斯你不会——”  
恐同吧？  
贝尔纳代斯基没有把剩下的话说完，但是他困惑又有点难过的样子看上去更加像是一只可怜巴巴的小兔子。克里斯摇头：“不，我只是差点以为你喜欢马里奥，吓了我一跳，毕竟你昨天扑在他背上把他吓了一跳——所以不是马里奥吧？”  
“怎么会！”贝尔纳代斯基被克里斯的猜测吓到了，他可不喜欢曼朱基奇——至少不是那种喜欢，“他是刚刚转学过来的，从阿根廷过来的。”  
“刚认识？”克里斯克服自己的一身冷汗，又开始跑了起来，“你都喜欢他什么啊？”  
“他笑起来超可爱，”贝尔纳代斯基跟上，笑的很甜，像是一只高兴的小兔子，“就像橘子汽水，带很多泡泡的那种。”  
“我看是你想喝橘子汽水了吧？”

 

米兰私立的最后一个学期平平无奇，里卡多每天回家就是写作业听歌，或者继续和舍瓦不说话的语音通话，在博斯克上楼的时候把电脑界面切换到游戏界面，一屏幕的game over惨不忍睹。  
多洛蕾丝做的饭的确是好吃的有点过分，不用去校队的日子，里卡多觉得自己要长赘肉了，虽然在他的逼迫下，舍瓦保证他不会介意他没有腰这件事。  
克里斯双休日才会从都灵私立回来，他们在餐桌上面偶尔聊天，聊的也是最近学校校队的训练，或者是里卡多的大学申请，看上去就像是一对完美的没有血缘关系的兄弟，堪称模板。  
这周五里卡多一如既往放学回家，脱掉鞋放进鞋柜里，“哥哥。”  
里卡多猛的抬起头，迪甘从沙发上站起来，他长的笔想象中的要高的多了，他比里卡多笑了两岁和克里斯一般大，但是比克里斯高的多——甚至于他比里卡多还要高了。  
“迪甘？你怎么过来了？妈妈呢？”里卡多伸长脖子，想绕开迪甘看西蒙妮，“怎么不提前和我说？”  
“妈妈没有过来，她不想见到爸爸和阿姨。”迪甘抱歉对着厨房做了一个眼神，多洛蕾丝正在做晚餐，她今天要留迪甘吃晚餐，“妈妈过来处理一些事情，我是跟着过来的。”  
巴西到米兰可不近，迪甘是来看他的，里卡多知道。  
里卡多没多说什么，他把书包放下，结结实实的抱住自己的弟弟——虽然没办法像小时候那样搂抱着他摸他的头发，但是抱的依旧用力，迪甘回抱他的哥哥，他身上的气息还带着巴西的味道。  
“咚。”突然一声巨响从门口传来，里卡多放开迪甘，回头看见克里斯耳朵里面塞着耳机站在门口，旅行包砸在地上，脸上是抑制不住的惊愕甚至是恐惧——如果里卡多没有感觉出错他甚至能感觉克里斯在厌恶着什么。  
一时间三个人都僵住了，听见响动出来看情况的多洛蕾丝正好拯救这种尴尬：“克里斯傻站在那里干什么？这是迪甘，Ricky的弟弟，跟着Ricky的妈妈在巴西生活，你没有见过。”  
克里斯匆忙的低头把包捡起来，才和迪甘打招呼：“呃，你好，我是克里斯。”他甚至还记得贴心的切换成葡萄牙语。  
“你好，我是迪甘·莱特。”迪甘用意大利语回复，不知道是不是里卡多的错觉，迪甘似乎强调了莱特这个姓氏。

 

这一顿饭吃的就有些尴尬了。  
博斯克回到家，对于迪甘这个许久不见的儿子表示了激动之后又回归了一家之主的冷静——这也是为什么多洛蕾丝喜欢他的原因，克里斯的生父总是喝的醉醺醺的毫无理智可言，满身酒气的醉态实在是令人作呕。  
但是这顿饭吃的活泼多了，里卡多不停的在和迪甘聊天，克里斯从来没有见过里卡多这么健谈过，他似乎完全不顾博斯克希望大家在餐桌上都能用意大利语交谈的命令，不停着说着葡萄牙语。  
迪甘不再用他口音比克里斯还奇怪的意大利语回复，而是换成了流畅的葡萄牙语，如果里卡多多少还记得偶尔要带上克里斯几句的话，那么迪甘几乎是完全把克里斯当做不存在。他尚还记得要感谢多洛蕾丝的饭做的不错，但是对于克里斯连一个眼神都欠奉。  
克里斯感觉，迪甘的态度宛若他才是这个家的主人，而克里斯才是那个尴尬的上访者。  
但是明显的博斯克不这么认为，尽管迪甘是他的亲生儿子，但是他对于迪甘已经不属于这个家有着非常严苛的理解。他近乎于蛮横不讲理的拒绝了里卡多对于迪甘留下来和他一起睡的邀请，“Ricky，客房还没有整理出来，而且迪甘需要回去陪你的母亲。”  
“迪甘可以和我一起睡。”这是克里斯第一次看见里卡多正面又直接的提出和博斯克完全不同的一件，“我们小的时候就常常一起睡。”  
“有点羞耻心，Ricky，”博斯克的声音沉下来，“你们已经不小了，两个男生挤一张床已经不合适了。”  
“爸爸我的床足够的大，而且迪甘是我弟弟我们为什么不能睡一张床？”里卡多的眉毛皱在一起，他的眉毛有一些粗，皱在一起显得有点凶，看上去像一只小豹子。  
迪甘也符合他的哥哥：“妈妈今天要去朋友那里过夜，她说她们很久没见了想聊通宵。”  
“没有为什么，你们不能睡一起，迪甘也要回去陪西蒙妮。”博斯克近乎有一点蛮横不讲理，克里斯的脑海中突然闪过那个和里卡多拥吻的金发男人。  
“的确不能让迪甘和Ricky挤，”多洛蕾丝打圆场，“迪甘难得来一次，Ricky可以和克里斯一起睡，迪甘睡Ricky的房间。”  
来玩吧，那个声音在克里斯的耳边响起，克里斯呼吸突然急促，好像有什么东西卡在他的喉咙里面，冷汗像是毛毛虫一样的爬过他的皮肤。  
博斯克的声音不咎于上帝播撒的福音：“不可以！迪甘晚上回酒店，Ricky和克里斯在各自的房间睡，别再让我说一遍。”  
博斯克很少驳斥多洛蕾丝，但是克里斯衷心的感谢博斯克。  
他没办法和里卡多睡。

 

克里斯在里斯本的时候他从来不知道自己如此热爱学校，他这一次几乎是从米兰逃回学校的。迪甘在米兰却不能和里卡多一起住弄得莱特父子之间非常不愉快。  
里卡多几乎是把不高兴直接摆在了脸上，但是很奇异的事情是只要在博斯克面前，里卡多就会对克里斯特别的友善，确切的说，那已经不是友善了，是一种故意的、刻意的亲密。  
这种亲密让克里斯毛骨悚然，他痛恨里卡多这种亲密，可是多洛蕾丝眼睛里面的期盼让他无法逃开，尽管里卡多坐在他身边辐射出的热量就足够让他离得远远的。  
贝尔纳代斯基感觉到了他的低落，训练完之后主动提出来要去冷饮店请克里斯喝汽水，用他的话说：“没有什么不开心的事情是一杯橘子汽水解决不了的，如果有，那就两杯。”  
对此克里斯吐槽他：“你只是想你的暗恋对象了吧？”  
贝尔纳代斯基在这个双休日把刘海的发尾染成了粉红色，他咬着嘴唇推开门一边回头说：“不是暗恋对象，是男朋友。”  
“？？？”克里斯差点被门前的台阶绊一跤。  
“怎么了？”  
“你们，真是进展神速啊。”  
“我是意大利人，他是南美人，有什么好拖的？”贝尔纳代斯基笑着露出两排雪白整齐的牙齿，他说话的时候有浓郁的意大利巧克力式的甜腻，而他把头转过去看向店里的时候，眼神明显的变的更加灼热，“保罗！”  
被叫到名字的男孩子回头，圆脸，绿眼睛，小虎牙——因为笑的太开而露了出来，“费达！”  
他的意大利语听起来比克里斯还要别扭的多，但是笑容浓烈的像是南美的阳光——克里斯想起里卡多，里卡多也是南美人，但是眉间总是有一种东方式的忧郁，不能说开心也不能说不开心，只是就这样的一种忧郁。  
克里斯注意到男孩子染了头发，一种和他的肤色并不相称的橘黄，这让他看起来更加像是一杯橘子汽水。叫保罗的男孩冲他们招手，听说贝尔纳代斯基要请克里斯喝汽水，立刻站起来去柜台又点了两杯。  
而保罗的朋友们迅速的把克里斯和贝尔纳代斯基拉入他们的交流小组，他们要参加周三的骄傲大游行，并且都为此染了头发，贝尔纳代斯基是他们的红色。  
克里斯知道为什么贝尔纳代斯基为什么坚持要带他来这家汽水店。  
克里斯脸上保持着笑容，可是脑海里只有绣着“上帝已死，恶魔主世”刺青的锁骨，什么东西抚摸过他的脊背，让他的胃里翻涌。  
他不确定他的墙是否还完整。  
但是他的声音背叛了他，近乎于镇定的、愉快的说：“好的，我加入。”


	5. 骄傲大游行

因扎吉恋爱了，因为他去参加了骄傲大游行，带着他的男朋友。  
他的男朋友是一个南美人，长发，职业是大学教授，米兰大学的。里卡多听因扎吉说他们是在酒吧认识的，那天因扎吉他们玩得很疯，后半夜皮尔洛提出整个酒吧玩一个找喝同一款酒的人接吻看谁接吻时间长的游戏——且亲吻的人必须是同性，因扎吉作为酒吧老板参与的比谁都积极。  
他喝的是血腥玛丽，场上不少女士喝这个，因扎吉醉醺醺的傻笑着转了一圈都没有找到男士，刚刚想说没意思，嘲笑一下皮尔洛，皮尔洛就对他指着吧台那边还是有一个喝血腥玛丽的男士的，虽然是长头发。  
你要是怂了可没意思啊皮波。皮尔洛说。  
论搞事因扎吉还没有怕过，他喝了一大口酒朝着阴影里面的男人走过去，连长相都没有看清就亲了下去，吻的相当的用力，来不及喝掉的红色液体顺着那个男人的唇角滴到他的白衬衫上。  
对方从容不迫的接招，他接吻的技巧甚至比因扎吉还要精湛，主动权渐渐不在因扎吉的手里，但是毫无疑问他们是当晚吻的最久的，不过他们两个人都懒得注意这一点。因扎吉的手已经摁在了对方的皮带扣上面。  
他们当晚就睡了，用因扎吉话来说，体感非常好。  
好的让他想要好好看看对方的脸——下次再来他的酒吧给他打八折。  
而对方的脸让因扎吉当即决定，无论他什么时候再来，都给他免单——如果是天天来就更好了。这个身量颇高的，让他在床上欲仙欲死的男人，有一张近乎于小姑娘的脸庞。  
费尔南多·雷东多，马德里大学交换到米兰大学的教授，也是一个奇人，能够在酒吧里面不受干扰的写论文，也能拎起一个酒瓶砸爆来骚扰的人的头 ，一打三还不带喘气的。  
在熙熙攘攘的人群里面，因扎吉扯着嗓子和里卡多说了这么一个故事，大胆开放的让里卡多都不好意思听，问题是他对象面不改色甚至还能笑的甜美。  
“我没上大学，但是泡一个大学教授也不错。”  
“你不会真的就是因为脸和技术就和他在一起了吧？”里卡多哭笑不得。  
“不行么？”因扎吉随着人群挥舞着自己手里的彩虹旗，脸上还画着彩虹：“难道你和安德烈上过床以后不希望这么好的技术这属于你么？”  
“当然——”里卡多还没说什么，他另一只没有带上的耳机里面传来了舍甫琴科的声音：“希望。”  
因扎吉和他的对象大笑。  
里卡多无奈只能扯着嗓子对着舍甫琴科说：“安德烈！”  
因扎吉笑的眼泪都出来了：“Ricky有什么好害羞的哈哈哈哈哈这是人之常情，你都快成年了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
他的对象贴心因扎吉拍背，怕因扎吉一不小心笑背过气去。

 

 

克里斯在人群中被挤来挤去，贝尔纳代斯基和他的小男友——阿根廷来的迪巴拉，还有他们的朋友走在前面。  
他们举着巨大的横幅，染着各种颜色的头发，裸露出他们身上一部分的皮肤，贴上各种样式的贴纸——彩虹圈，同性恋标语或者是干脆GLBT四个字母的纹身贴或者是纹身。  
贝尔纳代斯基和他的小男友甚至还穿了彩虹色的裙子，他们看上去如此的开心和纵情。  
拿着相机的记者在他们中间穿梭，不停按着快门，尖叫、大笑和超分贝的大吼，组成彩色的海洋，快把克里斯淹没了，贝尔纳代斯基和迪巴拉一时兴起在镜头前接吻——看上去和守望者的侧影是那么的相像。  
无数的人从克里斯边上挤过去，他们的身体的不同部分触碰着克里斯，他们的气息填满克里斯身边的每一寸空间。  
“嗨，你愿意给我留一个电话号码么？”有人拉住克里斯，“我想认识你一下。”  
“不愿意。”克里斯几乎是不耐烦的甩开那个人的手。这个触感，什么东西从他的皮肤上爬过去，真的有东西从他的皮肤上爬过去，像是毛毛虫一样，什么粘稠的，什么恶心的，什么布满了刺的从他的身上爬了过去。  
我的墙要倒了。  
克里斯开始发抖，贝尔纳代斯基和迪巴拉已经走的很远了，他们没有注意到有人被拉下了。  
这样挺好的，克里斯眼前一阵青一阵白。  
“嗨，你愿意——”  
“不愿意，滚。”  
“嗨，你愿意——”  
“不愿意，滚。”  
“嗨，来玩么？cherry boy？”“是阿维罗家的男孩子啊——”“来很好玩的。”“别动，乖一点。”“衣服穿着就是为了脱的不是么？”“你是男孩么？”“你想去哪里呢？”“快点来玩。”“这只是一个游戏。”“来玩吧？”  
“来玩吧。”  
“来玩吧”  
“会舒服的。”  
克里斯再也没法忍受了：“滚，统统给我滚！滚开给我滚开，离我远一点！！！”  
他抱住自己的头，他的墙岌岌可危，他也是。墙后面的黑色快要出来了，什么东西顺着他的血液开始在他身体里面循环。  
他的世界快崩溃了。  
“年轻人，你还好么？”人群中终于有人发现了抱头蹲下的克里斯，“有他的朋友么？过来一下好么？小心这里有人别踩过来！”  
“克里斯？”曼朱基奇和马尔基西奥凭借着衣服认出了克里斯，艰难的挤过人群，“克里斯你怎么了？发生什么了？”  
“克里斯你还好么？”  
“克里斯你听见我们在说什么么？”  
“克里斯？克里斯？能听见么？能听见么？”  
“克里斯？”  
“克里斯？”  
“克里斯？”

 

 

里卡多回到家的时候，博斯克和多洛蕾丝的车都在院子里，这很不常见，博斯克下班一般没有那么早。  
他在门口把脸上的贴纸撕掉，袖章和彩虹围巾都取下来，团成一团塞进包里才进家门，看见医生和多洛蕾丝从楼上走下来，博斯克在厨房里面做饭。  
“Ricky你回来了。”多洛蕾丝看见他笑的很勉强，眼眶泛红一看就知道才刚刚哭过。  
“嗯，阿姨，是克里斯出什么事了么？”里卡多小心翼翼的问。  
“今天和朋友一起参加了骄傲游行，不知道怎么晕倒了，同学叫了救护车送回家来。”多洛蕾丝拿出纸巾擦了擦眼角，里卡多把自己别着彩虹标徽的书包往身后放了放。  
“是不是低血糖什么的？”  
“身体机能一切都正常，突然崩溃到休克应该是心理上面的问题。”医生接过话，“我给他开一些劳拉西泮，一周不超过四次，每次不超过6毫克——也就是12片。他的交感神经可能过敏感的问题，应该长期睡不好，有空带他来医院做一下睡眠监测吧。”  
“好。”多洛蕾丝眼眶又红了，“他总是有事情憋心里，从来不说我真是——”  
“平常多注意吧，尤其是兄弟，他有什么不对劲的要及时的提醒他。公共场合突然崩溃到休克是一件非常危险的事情。”  
“嗯。”里卡多只能应下，克里斯不喜欢他，他本能觉得远离会比较好，看不到就不会起矛盾，所以他一开始才会告诉克里斯只要做表面兄弟就好了这种话。  
“Ricky，你能去陪一下克里斯么？我去送一下医生。”多洛蕾丝勉强把酸楚咽下去，但是语气里面的哽咽无法掩饰。  
“好。”里卡多走到自己房间把书包放下，把一切和骄傲游行有关的东西都从自己身上抹去，然后换上了睡衣，再去敲克里斯的房间门，“克里斯我能进来么？”  
里面没有任何回复，等了几秒以后，里卡多推门进去，克里斯面对着墙闷在被子里面，整个人蜷缩起来。  
“你还好么？”里卡多站着，有点尴尬，“阿姨，呃，你妈妈让我来陪你一会儿。”  
没有应答。  
里卡多觉得尴尬，但是硬着头皮继续，“你不介意我坐你的椅子吧？”  
没有应答。  
里卡多把克里斯的椅子搬到床边，坐下来。克里斯的房间没有开灯，窗帘拉的严严实实的，只有门口那里透进一点光进来，“呃，那有什么事你叫我？”  
没有应答。  
里卡多只能自顾自的坐下，拿出手机，因扎吉和舍甫琴科都给他发了消息，他一条一条点开，然后回复。  
因扎吉和他的男朋友在游行结束又去酒吧进行他们的晚间活动了，而舍瓦还在赶论文。  
回复舍瓦的消息的时候里卡多脸上流露出一点些微的笑意，舍瓦说他手上的课题搞定了就开始放春假了，他可以到米兰来给里卡多过生日。  
里卡多回复：“好啊，想你一万次。”  
“想你一亿次。”舍甫琴科很快给他发了消息，紧接着又是一条：“别想着回我更多的次数了，我想你永远比你想我多。”  
里卡多思考着说什么样的情话才能赢过舍甫琴科，突然听见一个比平时沙哑了很多的声音响起来：“你是同性恋，对么？”

 

 

克里斯醒来的时候躺在自己的房间自己的床上，他意识到可能发生了，而这毫无疑问的应该吓到了多洛蕾丝——他最不愿意看到的情况。  
他强打精神应付了问东问西的医生，他的身体机能是瞒不过医生的，但是心理状态多少还能由自己控制一点。  
这一种控制尽管很薄弱很疲软。  
医生感觉到了他的拒绝合作，给他喝了一剂葡萄糖以后，便对多洛蕾丝做了一个出去说的手势，当门关上的那一瞬间，克里斯送了一口气，他闭上眼睛，在意识里面摸索。  
他的墙还在。  
忠实的保卫着他的秘密。  
克里斯缩在被子里，他现在在米兰而不是里斯本，他是安全的。  
有人敲门，克里斯刚想回复他没事，就听到了里卡多的声音。  
那个声音就像是锋锐的刀子或者是什么炮弹，砸到克里斯的城墙上，又狠又痛，里面那些黑色的东西，黑暗的东西开始叫嚣大笑和哭泣。  
里卡多进来了，克里斯烦躁的皱起眉毛。  
里卡多搬过椅子坐在他的床边，  
里卡多间隔几分钟就说话，  
里卡多有节奏的呼吸。  
都是里卡多，他每一寸空间都是里卡多。  
他紧紧闭着眼睛不想让光亮透进来，脑海中的画面却越加清晰，里卡多从房间里探出脚，小心的踩在窗户的外沿上，然后扒住窗框，身体自然下垂，再跳进院子里面。  
然后轻快的向外面跑去，有一个金色头发的男人跨坐在摩托上等他，会亲吻他，再给他带上头盔。  
亲吻的时候，金发男人手就放在里卡多的腰侧背上。他的手背上面没有纹身，干净的像是会反光。  
里卡多的嘴唇很圆润的样子，应该很好咬，里卡多的鼻梁很直，需要微微侧脸才不会撞到，他们吻的时候会互相把舌头房间对方嘴里，但是除了嘴唇和舌头身体的其他部位会保持不动的，既色情又纯情。  
好像墙稳固了一些，黑水不再激荡着要冲破他的墙。  
克里斯睁开眼睛，还是一片漆黑，里卡多平稳的呼吸微微有些乱了，似乎看到什么很有趣的东西，轻微的笑起来，克里斯能感觉到大概是谁。  
那个金发的男人。  
克里斯很少这么冲动，早年的生活让他敏感：“你是同性恋，对么？”  
他都不知道他自己的声音会如此的沙哑，他一出口就后悔了，他只能寄希望于里卡多没有听见或者是没有听清，这样在他问：“你在说什么？”的时候他可以镇定的说：“没什么。”或者是“你能帮我倒杯水么？”  
他如此祈祷着。  
然而尴尬的三十秒过去了，里卡多轻轻的开口说的却是：“你看见了。”  
他的声音很平静，但是语气却像是一个泥潭，让人陷在里面里面出不来，他甚至没有用问句或者反问句，简直是自言自语一般。  
“是的，我是同性恋。”


	6. 两岁

里卡多没有想到克里斯会突然这么问，他的手机页面还停留在他和舍瓦聊天的地方，但是他已经没有继续回复下去的冲动和心情了。  
他是同性恋这是一个半公开的秘密，在他的朋友圈——这里特指深交的朋友圈里——可以说没有人不知道这个，但是这也是自那次以后第一次被这么直白的点出来。毫不留情的，没有缓冲的被点出来。  
他从小就知道自己不正常，他不会对任何的女性产生性方面的幻想和冲动。南美是开放的到甚至有些混乱的世界，随处可见的衣着暴露的女性和她们的男性伙伴当街调情，里卡多只会为了她们的某一个男伴而突然恍惚。  
而里卡多也知道这种不正常是不被允许的、是违反他的信仰的。  
“因此神任凭他们放纵可羞耻的情欲，他们的女人、把顺性的用处、变为逆性的用处、男人也是如此、弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心、彼此贪恋、男人和男人行可羞耻的事、就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。”  
圣经是这么说的。  
神也是这么做的。里卡多小时候会把父母之间的不和带来的家庭隐患当做是神给予自己的惩罚——他还可耻的拖累了家人一起受罚，因为他自天性以来无法为生育和繁衍做出贡献，在爱人与被爱方面与魔鬼无异。  
他和父母一起去教堂聆听福音，心中多数是害怕和恐惧，时间久了他甚至都不再愿意去教堂。随着年纪渐长，里卡多多少也有了一些安宁与平静，既然神罚是无可避免的，那么他与神相悖之处便也无需隐藏，唯一要做的不过是静静的等待着神的惩罚，去做一个既不去爱也不被爱的绝情之人。  
但是偏偏命运让他遇见因扎吉——那个对爱和欲望忠实的不能再忠实的人，似乎在他巧克力棕的双眼之下，里卡多所有的秘密都无处隐藏。里卡多只能恳求因扎吉为他保守秘密，可是因扎吉却要他学会接受自己，学会接受爱，然后才去被爱。  
因扎吉的手从里卡多的膝盖摸上去，摸到某一个部位然后停住，把里卡多的手拽过来，放那个位置，他要里卡多自己摸着自己，感受自己身体的变化，不要为了这种变化而感到恐惧，接受他，释放自己。  
因扎吉简直是情欲的魔鬼，他让里卡多意识到放纵的快乐，却同样的让他在自责的深渊里面无法自拔；让他明白什么是爱和性，却不给他触碰的机会。  
因扎吉似乎对于教导一无所知的里卡多有一种奇怪的愉悦和掌控感，明明年纪相去不多，感觉上却像是差了一辈，因扎吉和他调情的时候总是说，你就像小鹿斑比。  
小鹿斑比，在巴西，这是一句骂人的话，只有在骂男同性恋才会用上的词句，从因扎吉的嘴唇中说出来却还带着令人羞耻的亲昵。  
因扎吉是里卡多的老师、引导者，却从来不是里卡多的伴侣。  
“斑比，永远是属于猎人的，而不是诗人的，Ricky。”  
舍甫琴科是猎人么？  
里卡多突然有点恍惚，他没有等到克里斯的回答，克里斯像是睡着了一般的安静，似乎之前所有的令人想不通的地方都豁然开朗了——克里斯的讨厌和躲闪、冷淡和恐惧。  
也许对于神的信徒来说，里卡多就是这么的令人恶心吧。  
有的时候，或者说大部分时候，里卡多也觉得自己恶心。

 

克里斯听见里卡多出去的声音，里卡多在承认他是同性恋之后，两个人陷入了更加长久的沉默。最终受不了了的里卡多站起来，把椅子放回原位，“那我先出去了，你好好休息。”  
他的声音里面有一种奇异的让克里斯愉悦的低落和酸楚，就像回击一样的快感在克里斯的骨头缝中间生长，似乎这样他记忆里面的手就能被割断碾的血肉模糊——或者是换成一只无瑕的像是玉石一样的手。  
克里斯难得睡了一个无梦的好觉，一觉醒来到第二天中午。  
多洛蕾丝和博斯克都已经外出上班了，克里斯的手机收到了一条短信，博斯克往他的银行卡里面又打了五百欧，留言是让他去买点什么让自己开心一下。  
克里斯回复了谢谢。  
走下楼的时候，里卡多在楼下看电视。  
克里斯以为自己睡多了看错了，这个时间里卡多应该在上课。然而电视的声音让他意识到他并没有在做梦，里卡多的确没去上课。  
天气还不热，但是他正在吃冰棒，他穿着居家服，外面套着一件卫衣，卫衣的拉链拉倒最高，银色圆环的拉扣垂在锁骨下方。他看上去津津有味的舔着圆形的柱体，他的舌头尖从上面扫过，然后把顶端含进去吮吸和吞吐，又因为太凉而吐出来，冰冷的水汽从他的唇角逸出，有一些化掉的黏腻的液体从冰棒的柱身侧面滴到里卡多的手上，他侧过手把手上的液体舔掉，再是柱身，他的眼睛始终看着电视——上面在播报一则英国一所知名大学实验室火灾，现在正在积极救援，目死亡两人，受伤人数超过十人。  
克里斯有一种反胃的感觉，生理性的恶心和干呕让他想扭头回房间，可是血液往下身游走的兴奋却想让他继续看下去。  
里卡多毫无知觉，就像那个时候的他一样。  
似乎是吃的有点腻了，里卡多站起来，把冰淇淋丢掉，突然开口：“快点谢谢我，我简直是你的吉祥物。”  
那样浓重的哭腔透露出的却是如释重负的欢欣，克里斯吓了一跳，他不知道里卡多在和谁说话，屋子除了他和里卡多意外明明已经没有其他人了。  
里卡多转过身来似乎在找什么东西，一抬头，克里斯猝不及防的撞进他的眼睛。  
里卡多的眼眶红的吓人，像是想哭还没来得及哭出声就被压了回去，他大概也没想到会突然看见克里斯，他抽了一下鼻子，一口气憋回去闷出一声小小的咳嗽。  
他拽下一只耳机，蒙住通话口，用口型对克里斯说：“你起来了啊？”

 

里卡多从克里斯房间出来的时候博斯克做好了饭——大概是多洛蕾丝来了以后里卡多的胃口也被养刁了他对博斯克做的简单的晚餐毫无胃口，餐桌上面并不沉默，但是压抑的气氛挥之不去。  
博斯克简单的问多洛蕾丝克里斯的状况，多洛蕾丝简单的回答。  
而里卡多则是神游天外，他讨厌让自己陷在什么情绪状态里面，所以当有什么让他不舒服了，他就开始神游，或者是背书，在脑海里面把自己最喜欢的小说最喜欢的章节摸默默背诵。  
然而博斯克对于他这种对于家人漠不关心的态度感觉到恼火，他几次三番的明里暗里指责里卡多对于他的继兄弟不够关心。  
不仅仅是这个。  
多洛蕾丝出言维护里卡多的时候，里卡多心里想着，他知道他逃不了餐后博斯克的思想教育了。  
果然，晚餐之后博斯克把里卡多叫到书房，那个让里卡多恐惧无比的房间。  
“你去参加了游行？”博斯克的声音算的上严厉，他坐在扶手圈椅里，里卡多站在他的桌前。毫无疑问的在17岁之前，里卡多都是他的骄傲——听话乖巧聪明伶俐不用父母操心的乖孩子，有着所有父母梦寐以求的孩子的特征。但是在17岁以后，博斯克才意识到，里卡多所有的有点都是为了他那个致命的缺点做掩饰。  
“是的，爸爸。”里卡多没有撒谎。  
“我和你说过很多次了，去做一个正常的人，是我的哪句话让你不能理解么？”博斯克皱着眉头看着他的大儿子，他的大儿子是他人生设计版图里面最重要的一块，他必须完美无缺，哪怕是有一点点的偏差都最好擦除偏差线修改重画。  
“没有爸爸。”里卡多低声说。  
“那你为什么还去参加游行？”  
“因为大家都去了，我不去会很奇怪。”  
“我希望你这是最后一次做这种蠢事情。”博斯克神色不虞，“你那个东欧男人回来了么？”  
“没有，舍瓦——舍甫琴科在英国，他没有回来。”  
“记住，里卡多，”博斯克死死盯着他的儿子，“你做的事情是神不允许的，我希望你是从心里认识到这一点，你是我的儿子，不是魔鬼的，我们一家都是神的信徒。”  
“无论是我还是多洛蕾丝还是克里斯，我们都是神的信徒。”  
里卡多明白博斯克说的是什么，他也知道博斯克想听什么样的答案，所以他小声的说：“我知道，爸爸，下次不会了。”  
博斯克对于他的反应还勉强算满意，让他出去了，“你明天不用去上学，在家里反思。你的申请反正已经递出去了，后面的时间去不去学校也不是很重要。”  
里卡多没说什么，他快步的从博斯克的书房里面逃出来，那个压抑的空间勾起了里卡多的噩梦和恐惧，他几乎是颤抖着拨通了舍甫琴科的电话，他需要听一下他的声音，哪怕是一声也好。  
“Ricky？”等了好几声舍瓦才接起来，“怎么了？我在实验室呢。”  
“安德烈。”  
“怎么了？”  
“安德烈。”  
“心情不好？还是你爸爸又为难你了？”舍甫琴科那里传来了脱手套的声音，像是把话筒偏远了一些和同组成员说话，“我出去一下，有点事。”  
“Ricky怎么了？”  
里卡多还没来得及说话，电话那端突然传来一声巨响，然后伴随尖叫：“实验室！什么东西爆炸了！”  
“安德烈？！？”  
“我在，我刚刚走出实验楼——”

 

从那个愚蠢的问题以后，克里斯能感觉到里卡多在躲着他，与此相对的是，在博斯克和多洛蕾丝能看到的地方，他对克里斯的关注和态度好到宛若他们是亲兄弟。克里斯仿佛不是他的stepbrother，而是他的亲弟弟迪甘。  
克里斯觉得微妙的不快，但是又欣喜与可以光明正大的观察里卡多。  
仿佛里卡多的存在就是为了让他坚固他自己的墙，然后让这一切全部都过去。他和雨果他们联系的越来越少了，卡蒂亚对此很不满，哪怕是克里斯当众晕倒来慰问的时候语气里面也带着刺，尤其是当多洛蕾丝晒出他们一家的合照，里卡多亲密的搭着克里斯的肩膀，卡蒂亚毫不犹豫的在message里面嘲讽克里斯和里卡多看上去像是一对挂在红灯区的衣冠整齐的灯笼。  
克里斯渐渐的不远再和他们说话，他已经学会穿上西装当做盔甲，就不想让伤口暴露出来，哪怕是一点点，他已经可以看到生活的美好了，就不想回到一滩烂泥中去——他也试图将他的兄弟姐妹们拉出来，但是明显的他们拒绝了他，大声的用着底层世界的恶意来嘲讽他。  
当克里斯回都灵继续上学的时候，贝尔纳代斯基和他的男朋友保罗迪巴拉从初中部跑来惴惴不安的和他道歉——他们玩的太疯了，没有注意到克里斯的状况。  
贝尔纳代斯基简直像是一只惊慌的小兔子，他额前的粉色已经染回原来的金色，看上去像是流动的蜜糖，而迪巴拉，这个阿根廷的小疯子圆润的脸宛若一只吃的鼓鼓囊囊的愧疚到噎着的花栗鼠。  
克里斯知道他们在恐慌什么，即使在支持者中间再怎么大胆，他们在生活种依旧害怕被人另眼相待，说到底不过是十五岁的小孩子。  
当这句话说给曼朱基奇听的时候，给克里斯叫救护车的曼朱基奇笑的前仰后合。  
“克里斯，说到底你也没比他们大几岁啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈虽然我没资格说你，但是你这么说真的很好笑啊。”  
是啊，两岁而已，就像他和里卡多也就差两岁而已。  
贝尔纳代斯基这周双休日想带迪巴拉一起去米兰找克里斯玩，克里斯给多洛蕾丝打了电话，多洛蕾丝很爽快的答应了——她一般都不会拒绝克里斯的要求，尤其是克里斯刚刚出过事，她还告诉克里斯博斯克这周有事要出差。


	7. 触碰和威胁

博斯克要出差的消息对于里卡多来说松了一口气，有些时候博斯克简直就像是里卡多脊背后面的一把钢尺，里卡多的脊椎必须时时刻刻贴着它，一时都不能松懈。  
更何况这周舍瓦要来。  
里卡多提前和多洛蕾丝说了他这周双休日可能会不在家里吃晚餐，快毕业了，同学们要出去聚餐。多洛蕾丝对于里卡多向来宽松的没有下线，里卡多在她眼里，乖巧的近乎于一个模板。  
因扎吉给舍甫琴科准备了一个欢迎聚会——其实只是找个名头狂欢而已，舍甫琴科每个月都会飞米兰，用皮尔洛的话来说，他大概是把所有的奖学金都贡献给了两个国家之间来回飞的机票上，给大英帝国和两西西里的航空航天事业做出了巨大的贡献。  
当然是玩笑话，舍甫琴科把摇晃好的香槟冲着这个说风凉话的打开，在因扎吉半真半假的哀嚎“安德烈我希望你知道你浪费的是什么样一瓶香槟！”喷了皮尔洛一身。  
当然最终要的是把因扎吉的新男友介绍给舍甫琴科，这个常年定居马德里的阿根廷人在把所有人喝趴下以后神色如常和战斗民族出生的舍甫琴科一对一拼酒之后，得到了舍甫琴科的高度认同，更别说这位大牛喝完以后在因扎吉欲妖一般的缠人之下，他还能镇定的在吧台批改学生的作业。  
而卡卡按照惯例还是可怜巴巴的只有牛奶喝。  
温热三分糖。  
狂欢到最后，整个酒吧没有多少清醒的人，一如既往的总有玩的开心的有钱人给整场付钱。教授终于搞定那群倒霉催的学生的作业把因扎吉弄上楼了，剩余的走得动的自己回家，走不动的躺酒吧里面等着明天早上被打扫卫生的小姑娘一个一个的戳醒扫出去。  
里卡多扶着舍甫琴科走在米兰的街头，他喝的有点多。可能不是有点，是很多。  
里卡多知道他为什么喝的这么多，实验室爆炸就在他身边，那两个死者在几十秒之前还在和他说话，他接了里卡多的电话出去之前，还和他们打过招呼，突然就变成了太平间里面的两具尸体。  
本来舍甫琴科说过几天搞定了论文赶在里卡多生日的时候来看他，但是现在数论电脑和材料全部在实验室里面变成了一堆分不出来废物，教授给舍甫琴科放了假，课题研究也停了。  
他早早的飞过来看里卡多，今天这一场酒谁都没提这件事情，有些事情是很难说的。  
舍瓦喝的虽然多，但是人却还是清醒的。  
因扎吉有了男朋友以后，舍甫琴科就不适宜再住在他那里了，他在里卡多家不远的地方订了酒店。一路上他都紧紧的抓住里卡多的手，舍甫琴科的手温暖而且干燥，就像是秋天的猎人，给他的弓抹上松脂油。  
不知道为什么，里卡多的耳边突兀的响起克里斯蒙在被子里面的那一句：“你是同性恋，对么？”  
又想起小时候家附近的牧师，柔缓平稳的声调，念的内容却不是福音，而是他最害怕的：“因此神任凭他们放纵可羞耻的情欲，他们的女人、把顺性的用处、变为逆性的用处、男人也是如此、弃了女人顺性的用处，欲火攻心、彼此贪恋、男人和男人行可羞耻的事、就在自己身上受这妄为当得的报应。”  
还有尖锐的：“实验室！什么东西爆炸了！”  
“我在，我刚刚走出实验楼——”  
舍甫琴科的手还拽着他的手。

 

克里斯陪着两个精力旺盛的小男孩一起玩到半夜，在家里吃完多洛蕾丝做的丰盛*N的晚餐之后，撑的要死的送小情侣去宾馆。  
年纪太小甚至还不能自己办理入住也是一件非常麻烦的事情。  
但是克里斯没有想过会在酒店的走廊上看见里卡多，他和他的男朋友——那个金发的男人接吻。里卡多最近又长高了一些，看上去和金发男人差不多高，克里斯毫不怀疑，以后里卡多会比金发男人更高。  
克里斯知道这个时候他最应该做的事情其实是转身就走，当做什么都没有看到，他回去睡一觉明天再和小男孩们一起回学校，可是墙里面的黑水敲击着墙面，发出海妖一般的回响。  
“你不好奇么？克里斯？”  
“看上去美好正常的两个男人做爱会是什么样子？”  
“和你该死糟糕的——”  
闭嘴。  
克里斯呵斥他自己无法控制和蔓延的令人反胃的恶心和焦虑，他现在就和害怕恐怖片但是没有办法关掉屏幕的小女孩一样，他最深刻的恐惧正在接管他的身体，让他找一个里卡多他们注意不到的视角看着他们亲吻。  
甚至于他们刷开了房间的门的时候，克里斯悄无声息的走过去，没有让门彻底的关上。  
就像那个时候，那些人拉着他，也没有让门关上。  
他站在光线照不到的角落里，看着里卡多和金发的男人脱掉了身上的衣服。金发男人的皮肤很白，里卡多的皮肤也是，这就让他身上的伤痕没有办法隐藏，在里卡多的脊椎上有一道难看的像是折断的翅膀一样的伤疤。  
金发男人抚摸着那一道伤疤，就像是抚摸着心爱的玩具，他和里卡多接吻，手从他的身边慢慢摸下去，摸到克里斯看不到的地方。  
但是克里斯能听到里卡多的喘息，不响但是充满诡异的愉悦，金发的男人抚摸着他脊椎的手逐渐往下，到了入口。  
“Ricky，可以么？”金发男人的口音很奇怪，他问话的语气与其说像是在请求许可，不如说在引导，引导里卡多自己把渴望的东西说出来。  
而里卡多果然顺着他的话：“快一点，哈，安德烈。”  
安德烈。  
里卡多男友的名字。  
金发男人撑开了里卡多，他的手指探进了里卡多的后面，逼着里卡多发出了不知道是痛楚还是快乐的呻吟，克里斯能想象那种感觉。  
里卡多的呻吟发出的越来越密集，金发男人的另一只手松开了他转而扶在他的腰上，帮助他上下在手指上操着自己，里卡多的声音里面带着细微的不可闻的哭腔。  
突然他们的动作停止了，克里斯知道里卡多发泄了出来。  
里卡多微微有些颤抖，但是很快急促的喘息就平静了，金发的男人支起自己，克里斯能听见他用带口音的意大利语对里卡多说：“你怎么这么敏感？”

 

 

里卡多下楼喝水的时候，克里斯正在收拾东西，本来他今天要回学校了，可是都灵爆发了流感，学校延长了他们的周末。  
多洛蕾丝去教堂帮忙了，家里现在只有克里斯和里卡多。  
克里斯没有抬头，里卡多思考着他要不要和克里斯问一下好，但是喉咙传来的干涩的感觉让他选择闭嘴。他去到了一大杯冰水，喝了一口，手机响了两声，舍瓦给他发消息，他回英国了，教授重新开了课题，有很重要的事情找他，里卡多又喝了一口冰水，感觉还不够，打开冷冻柜到了一盒子冰块进去。  
“我看到了。”  
里卡多听见克里斯说，他的手一顿，“要聊聊么？”冰箱里面有昨天没有吃完的意面，多洛蕾丝早上重新做了一个酱，里卡多懒的热了，一锅冷冰冰的搬到餐桌上。  
克里斯坐到他的对面。  
“你放心，”里卡多轻轻叹了一口气，“我知道你不喜欢我，因为我是同性恋。但是你放心就像异性恋不会看见一个女的就喜欢一样，我也不会看到一个男的就喜欢，我还没那么饥渴。”  
“如果你觉得，看到我不舒服的话，也请你稍微忍耐一下，上大学以后我会搬出去住。”  
里卡多看着克里斯柔软的卷发，这个男孩子也长高了一些，只是他们长高的速度差不多，看上去不太容易发现，才没多久他已经和刚来的时候看上去完全不一样了。。  
“不，我并不讨厌你，”克里斯说，他用的是葡萄牙语，“确切的说，我现在并不讨厌你。我只是需要你帮我一个忙。”  
“你是打算威胁我，”里卡多警觉的皱起眉毛，强迫自己把这句话变成一句疑问句：“么？”  
克里斯叹气，像是一个顽劣的少年，也像是一个不知所措的孩子：“如果你一定要这么认为的话。”  
里卡多有些凶的表情又露了出来看上去很生动：“你先说吧。”  
“我需要克服你。”克里斯没有绕弯子。  
“你说什么？”里卡多觉得自己听错了。  
“我很害怕你，”克里斯说，“所以我想要克服你。”他把手突然的放到里卡多的手上，里卡多能够清楚的感觉到，克里斯在克制不住的颤抖。  
克里斯没有撒谎，他的确在害怕着里卡多，至少他的身体在害怕着里卡多。  
一个猜测穿透了里卡多的大脑，让他不经过思考的就把那句话说出了口：“你并不讨厌同性恋，你只是被人触碰过。”  
他说的太快了，连疑问的语气都没来得及加上。

 

 

里卡多总是能让克里斯猝不及防，他甚至没有来得及做任何的防御措施，他的墙轰然倒塌，他的手甚至还在里卡多的手上。  
而里卡多的手变成了他记忆中的那只手，手上有着丑陋的刺青——有可能不是刺青，有可能是伤疤，蜿蜒的沿着骨头的伤疤，他们触摸着他的皮肤，把他的上衣卷起来，顺着他的肚脐摸上去，然后是胸部，他在挣扎着，那些人却在笑。  
“克里斯？克里斯！”有人在叫他，有人在拍他的脸，他几乎是下意识的朝那个人挥拳，什么东西砸在地上破碎了。  
克里斯从一片黑水中醒过来，扶住桌子猛烈的干呕，他什么都吐不出来，背后一直在冒冷汗。  
他艰难的抬起头想喝一口水，他才看见，杯子摔在地上四分五裂，有几片的边缘还沾着一点血的痕迹。他扶住桌沿直起身，看见里卡多着魔似的看着自己的手，他的手上有几道不规则的破口，正在往外面流血。  
克里斯看着里卡多把手上的手抬起来，缓慢的放到嘴唇边上，然后伸出舌头舔弄伤口，一下又一下，沉迷又专注，好像完全感觉不到痛，或者说他正在沉迷痛楚。  
克里斯突然意识到，里卡多的确也不是一个正常人。  
“里卡多？”他叫他。  
里卡多突然从游离的状态中回来，他惊醒的样子看上去像是一只不知道怎么就被开膛破肚了的鹿，尤其是他唇角还沾着自己的血。  
里卡多看看自己的手，又看看克里斯，“不好意思，我看你很崩溃，本来想让你喝点水的。”他挥挥自己还在流血的手：“不过我们也算是扯平了，我说了不合适的话，你弄伤了我的手。”  
“同意。”克里斯哑着嗓子嗓子说，“我去扫一下。”  
里卡多站起来：“不了，你先坐着吧，刚刚崩溃过，你现在站起来容易头晕。我去找一下医药箱——需要帮你带一下药么？我的意思是，你需要安定么？”  
“不用，谢谢。”  
“行那我先去处理一下我的手，然后再来收拾地板。”  
里卡多的动作很快，他去冲水，拿着纸巾摁住伤口，然后找来医药箱，单手包扎——他拒绝了克里斯的帮助毕竟克里斯之前触碰到他会觉得恐惧，再然后拿了扫把把地清扫干净。  
这一系列动作行云流水，熟练的让人觉得恐慌。  
他好像重复过很多次。  
里卡多把地上的最后一片玻璃渣扫进畚箕，用自己没有受伤的手在地上摁了了几下确认没有不太容易发现的渣子残留以后，又给克里斯拿了一只杯子。  
“我们继续聊一聊你的要求。”


	8. 西蒙妮

说真的里卡多也不知道他们怎么就变成了现在这样。  
也许是克里斯让他想起曾经的自己。  
在克里斯的房间里，打开空调，两个人都只穿了白色背心和睡衣的裤子，游戏毯铺开了放在地上游戏机放在一边，屏幕打开着，要是多洛蕾丝或者是博斯克突然回家，他们可以说是一起在打游戏。  
里卡多回想着因扎吉教给他的东西。  
克里斯把自己脖子上的护身符取下来，放在一边，他们两个都盘腿坐在床上。  
里卡多清一清喉咙，“我们开始？我叫你克里斯可以么？”  
因扎吉在黄昏的酒吧阁楼穿着绛紫色的毛衣问他：“我叫你Ricky，可以么？”  
克里斯捞过床头的杯子喝了一口水：“可以，那我叫你呢？可以不是里卡多么？这样感觉很奇怪。”  
里卡多咬着嘴唇思考了一下：“你不介意的话可以叫我卡卡。”  
“大便？”  
“这是我的外号，虽然在意大利语里面的寓意不太好，如果你不介意的话，可以这么叫我。”里卡多伸出了自己的手，指尖触碰克里斯的指尖。  
“你感觉还好么？克里斯”里卡多捏着克里斯的指尖。  
克里斯喉咙上下一动表情是可以忍耐的样子：“可以。”  
里卡多轻轻往上移动自己手，他微微有点凉的手指顺着克里斯的中指摸上去，摸到克里斯的掌心，克里斯的掌心还有残留的冷汗，里卡多稍微停留了一下，手指微微用力在他的掌心打圈，“这样呢？”  
“还行。”  
里卡多的手指继续往上走，从克里斯的掌心慢慢的爬到克里斯的手腕，他食指圆润的指甲轻微的剐蹭他手腕上面的纹路，有一点点痒，克里斯强力克制住自己发抖的感觉，圆润的指甲被凉的像是玉石一样的手指替代，指腹来回抚摸着他手腕。里卡多的肤色比他白皙一点点，大概是因为长待在室内的缘故。  
里卡多身体已经微微侧过来，腰部以上前倾，克里斯的视线对着他毛绒绒的头发，里卡多抬起眼睛，看着克里斯瞳孔里面倒映出的自己，“这样呢？”  
“这样呢？Ricky你还能接受么？”因扎吉曾经这么触碰过他的皮肤，因扎吉比他消瘦，手指也是又细又长，他的指节上还有纹身，他轻柔的抚弄着里卡多，脸上保持着盈盈的笑意，里卡多发着抖点头，他的看着因扎吉眼睛里面的自己无处躲闪。  
因扎吉的眼睛无论看着谁都如此的深情，他继续往上，沿着小臂内侧，触碰到那些细碎的伤痕，他似乎很喜欢那些伤痕，来回抚弄，里卡多的意识已经有一点模糊了——他快要忍不住尖叫了。“放松我的斑比，放松，乖，我不会伤害你。”因扎吉这么说道。  
“放松，克里斯，没事的，交给我，我不会伤害你。”里卡多碰到克里斯的小臂的时候，克里斯汗毛直竖，根本不受自己的控制，卡卡安抚性的来回摸着克里斯的小臂。  
直到克里斯突然抓住了里卡多的小臂——因为位置的原因，里卡多的小臂正悬在克里斯手掌的上方。  
克里斯摸到的是不平坦的手臂。  
里卡多坦荡的看着克里斯震惊的双眼，他甚至不介意克里斯小心翼翼的把他的小臂翻过来——在里卡多的小臂内侧，布满了凹凸不平的伤痕，他们已经痊愈很久了，但是像是一把一把通往过去深渊的钥匙，留在里卡多的手臂上面。  
克里斯一下子松开了手，浑身上下像是通了电一样。  
里卡多看着他恐惧的样子，回忆着他触碰到因扎吉手臂内侧的烟疤的时候因扎吉对他说的，“Ricky这是我的伤痕，你没必要怕。”  
“克里斯，这是我的伤痕，你没必要怕，真的。”里卡多听见车进库的声音，“今天就到这里吧，我们来假装打一会儿游戏。”

 

在和里卡多第一次放松接触之后，克里斯的梦里面那只布满刺青的手终于渐渐的远去了，换成了里卡多的修长却冷硬的手指。  
他和里卡多的关系好像突然拉近了一些，至少可以自如的打招呼，甚至帮忙热一下饭。里卡多绝对是不规律作息的代表，可以被戳起来祭天示众的那种，晚上熬夜能熬到三四点，午餐早餐一起吃，午睡睡了不起，晚餐变夜宵。  
里卡多的申请全部递交完成了，他没有什么去学校的必要，博斯克又不在家，他可以当一个快乐的菜青虫。  
如果说西蒙妮——也就是里卡多的妈妈——没有突然来的话。  
里卡多的生日当天博斯克没能够赶回来，但是尽职责的订了礼物到家里，里卡多懒得出去过，多洛蕾丝给他订了一个生日蛋糕，做了一桌他喜欢吃的东西，就三个人简单的过了一下生日。  
当克里斯和里卡多由于吃的过饱双双躺在沙发上，像是两只吃撑了的狗一样翻着电视台的时候，门铃突然响了。  
克里斯以为是里卡多的朋友，里卡多说过他晚上要出去，克里斯猜测是不是他的男朋友又来了。  
里卡多懒洋洋的从沙发上面起身去开门，“妈妈？！？”  
门口的西蒙妮穿着套裙拎着包，手里拿着一个文件袋，“Ricky，生日快乐我的儿子，这是给你的生日礼物。”  
多洛蕾丝从厨房走出来，看见西蒙妮一愣，“你好？”  
西蒙妮高傲的对多洛蕾丝笑笑：“你好。”  
“进来坐一下吧？”  
“不了。”西蒙妮把包换了一只手拎，“Ricky，你不拆开你的礼物看看么？”  
“哦，当然，马上拆。”里卡多醒悟过来，手忙脚乱的在门口拆礼物，克里斯好奇的微微探出头。  
看上去不是什么特别的大件，但是不排除房产证之类的——克里斯恶俗的想，毕竟不厚的文件袋装的礼物，就很让人又猜测的空间，西蒙妮总不会为了一本书或者杂志跑到意大利来。  
“这是？”里卡多的语气听起来并没有很开心，他猛的抬起头看着西蒙妮：“妈妈，你给我申请美国的学校干嘛？？？”

 

 

里卡多看着手里的录取通知书，上面写着的时间是9月入学，他不解的看着西蒙妮，“妈妈？”  
“我要去美国工作了，”西蒙妮拨弄了一下自己的头发，“你可以考虑一下来美国念大学，迪甘也在美国念高中，我记得你向来更加喜欢美洲。”  
“妈妈，你知道我想申请米兰大学。”  
“你米兰大学的录取通知还没有下来吧？”西蒙妮伸出手把里卡多额头上的头发拨开，摸摸他的后颈，“这边也没有那么急的要回复，你可以慢慢考虑。”  
“妈妈——”  
“Ricky，我没有逼你的意思，但是你狠聪明，聪明到想去世界上任何一个学校都没有问题，美国的大学更好。我听说你的父亲不允许你去英国念书，我认为是很不妥当的，毕竟英国也有一些好学校不是么？至少比米兰大学更好。妈妈不希望你浪费你的天赋，所以自作主张帮你申请了一些学校，你可以自己挑一挑。而且妈妈真的很想你。”  
“Ricky你已经十八岁了，不必什么事情都要经过你爸爸同意，答应我，你会好好考虑的。”  
里卡多有些不情愿的应下：“我会好好考虑，妈妈但是我不保证我会回应他们的邀请。”  
“没关系，我的孩子，选择和取舍总是存在的。”西蒙妮整理了一下头发，在里卡多的脸颊上亲了一口：“十八岁生日快乐，Ricky。我就不打扰你们一家了。”  
西蒙妮从头到尾都没有问一句博斯克是否在，她看上去真的完全不在意，里卡多看着西蒙妮走远，他站在门口。  
他还记得那个时候也是这样，博斯克和西蒙妮离婚的时候，西蒙妮收拾好了所有的东西，让搬家公司过来一车一车的运走，自己固执的带着迪甘站在门口，在离婚的时候博斯克坚决的要大儿子，那么西蒙妮则是两个儿子都要。判决下来把里卡多判给了博斯克，西蒙妮就坚决的不会带着迪甘进家门。  
那个时候比现在还要冷，西蒙妮穿的单薄，一只手摁在迪甘的肩膀上，里卡多想去陪他们一起站，西蒙妮让里卡多回到门里面去，那是他的家，他理所当然的应该呆在家里。  
里卡多只能很没出息的抽抽噎噎的看着西蒙妮和迪甘跟着最后一辆车走了，才傻乎乎的追出去，追着车边跑边哭。  
西蒙妮也肉眼可见的老了，她年轻的时候名动四方的眉毛也渐渐的被岁月的风霜掩盖，里卡多咬住自己的嘴唇。  
“Ricky，你先进来吧。”多洛蕾丝小心的和里卡多说道，“天气还有点冷。”  
里卡多对多洛蕾丝笑：“好的，阿姨。”  
他晚上还要出门。  
因扎吉给他在酒吧办了派对，庆祝里卡多终于成年了，成为了一只成熟的动物。这个比喻被教授吐槽：“什么动物？树袋熊么？你可以建议Ricky把书包背到前面来，这就更加像了。”  
今天他可以喝酒了，他不再是那个在酒吧也只有可乐和牛奶的小朋友，但是他的内心里面，他还是那个对着空洞的世界哭泣的小男孩，分离不算什么大事，里卡多只是讨厌这种持续性再见。

 

 

克里斯给贝尔纳代斯基发消息的时候他刚刚坐上博斯克的车，这次很难得博斯克亲自送克里斯去学校。  
都灵的流感终于得到了有效的控制，闲了太久的学生们也不得不回到学校继续他们的学业。博斯克出差回来得知西蒙妮帮里卡多申请了美国的学校表示了不高兴，但是还算是勉为其难的同意里卡多自己好好思考。  
很快里卡多收到了米兰大学的入学通知书——里卡多的确像西蒙妮说的那样聪明，能够申请去任何一个他想去的学校。克里斯本来以为里卡多会立刻答应米兰大学的，毕竟他一直都在为去米兰大学做准备，但是他没有。  
这让博斯克非常的不高兴，多洛蕾丝和克里斯说起这件事的时候带着不赞同的语气，她认为只要里卡多希望、愿意，他就应该选择他自己喜欢的学校，多洛蕾丝不明白博斯克为什么对里卡多这么严厉。  
克里斯能够模模糊糊的猜到一点，但是他不敢确定  
多洛蕾丝说：“克里斯，如果你有想去的学校你要是自己能申请中，无论去哪里都可以，里斯本也可以。”  
想到里斯本，克里斯脑海中突然闪过了迪尼斯的脸，迪尼斯几乎没有再联系过他，好像从此退出了他的生命，除了克里斯身上还流着一半他的血。克里斯不知道这是一件好事还是坏事，尤其是在西蒙妮上门过以后。  
他照常有一搭没一搭的和贝尔纳代斯基用message聊天，他本来想和贝尔纳代斯基分享这一次的事情，但是这次贝尔纳代斯基明显的性质不高。  
他说：“我和保罗吵架了。”  
至于原因，他不肯说，克里斯也没有多问，尽管他很好奇，那个橘子汽水味道的男孩在米兰的时候看上去和贝尔纳代斯基一起玩的如此开心——看上去又天真又快乐，不像他们那样总是被奇怪的阴郁围绕着。  
他最近睡眠变好了一些，自从到了意大利看到里卡多的男朋友之后频繁做的那个噩梦终于有了变化，里面的肮脏恶心的手，换成了里卡多的雪白的手，里卡多的手指捏着他的指尖玩，然后掌心，接着再是小臂。  
只有一次，他突然梦到里卡多手臂内侧的伤口全部都裂开了，粘稠的血液流了满手然后被一只杯子装起来，被刺青的手接过，捏开克里斯的嘴把里卡多的血给他灌下去。最后克里斯是被咳嗽呛醒的，他拿过床头的水杯闷了一口，却尝到了浓重的血腥味，他喉咙口的毛细血管破裂了。  
吓的克里斯打开了床头灯，确认了他喝的的确是水，而不是里卡多的血液。  
他躺回去，把里卡多甩出脑海，吃了两片劳拉西泮，后半夜便没有再继续做梦。


	9. 大部分人觉得他好看

里卡多之前从来没有考虑过除了米兰以外的其他选项，他本来以为他不会去考虑的别的，但是西蒙妮把选项递到他的面前的时候，他才意识到也许他应该不止只考虑米兰的。  
是米兰还是美国？  
“如果你选不好的我觉得马德里也是一个不错的选择，你现在申报也还来得及。”费尔南多·雷东多拿着杯子坐到里卡多的边上，“不好意思，你思考的太大声了，我一下子没忍住。”  
“你吓了我一跳。”  
“所以我道歉。”费尔南多摇摇手中的被子，“喝么？”  
里卡多知道那是酒精饮料，他摇头：“不了。”  
雷东多把杯子放到吧台上，打开电脑，开始看材料。在雷东多来之前因扎吉的酒吧只有下午五点以后才开门，以为因扎吉一般要睡到下午一两点——有时甚至是三四点——这个视他前一天晚上有没有和人睡为准。  
因扎吉可以无所谓睡到几点，但是雷东多不行，虽然不需要整天泡学校里面，但是有课的时候就得去上，多少也还得抽时间备课。他和因扎吉在一起以后就退了学校宿舍，因扎吉也为他开了早上的酒吧——无论他起不起床，至少酒吧开着的，吧台的位置是收拾干净的。  
而不想呆在家里的里卡多也有地方可以去。  
“真的不考虑一下马德里么？”雷东多一目十行的扫下去，还能分心询问里卡多。  
里卡多失笑：“这可不是一个好建议，只是让我多一个纠结的选项，而且你身为米兰大学的教授你是应该替米兰大学说话么？说不定我以后会是你学生呢？”  
“多批一份作业么？还是算了吧。我有的时候真的不能理解，学生写出来的都是什么魔鬼玩意儿。”雷东多拿起杯子喝一口，“如果真的要我建议，你可以不那么快做决定，拖到其中一个的截止日期，你就知道你究竟想去哪一个 了。”  
“不是这种选不定，”里卡多嘟嘟囔囔的把脸贴到桌面上，这段时间舍甫琴科很忙，而且不是什么好意义的忙——作为实验室里面活下来的唯一一个人，他被警察和采访者团团围绕，尤其是他在案发以后的第一时间，是失踪的。  
他和里卡多的无声通话自然也没办法进行。  
雷东多挑眉毛，他的眉毛本来就又细又弯，挑高了以后有点夸张的孩子气，用因扎吉的话来说他有一张小姑娘的脸，小和姑娘分开，“那是哪一种选不定？听皮波说，你是不想离开米兰的。”  
“我讨厌搬家，每次搬家总会发生很不好的事情。”里卡多的半张脸被阳光晒出了困意，“爸妈感情破裂啊，离婚啊都是在搬家的时候发生的，万一我离开米兰搬去别的地方又发生了什么不好的事怎么办？”  
“那就留在米兰，放弃美国。”  
里卡多把脸埋在阴影里面打了一个呵欠：“可是离开米兰的话，我也可以离开爸爸。”  
“和爸爸感情不好？”雷东多往杯子里面加冰块贴到里卡多的后颈上面。把里卡多冻得一机灵，“重组家庭的矛盾？”  
里卡多抬起脸摇摇头：“我只厌倦了当一个好孩子，不需要有自己思想的按照他认为好的去做的好孩子。”  
“突然有人告诉我也许我不必按照他想的那样过，就很有诱惑力。”  
“何况，我是真的喜欢安德烈。”

 

 

克里斯不擅长应付感情问题尤其是青少年有关爱的感情问题，当这种感情问题和意大利人阿根廷人这两个地域和血统绞合在一起的时候，那绝对是一种灾难。  
可是迪巴拉和贝尔纳代斯基分手了，这两个人在一起的无比迅速，分手分的快的让人疑惑——多数人把这归结为少年人的爱情多数都像是朝露，消散的飞快。  
更何况他们这个年纪还没有谈到性——可能还没。  
在足球队训练的时候，基耶利尼频频向初中部看去，意有所指的和克里斯说。贝尔纳代斯基因为和克里斯的关系，连带着和高中部校队队员也更加熟络一点。  
贝尔纳代斯基金色的半长发剪的短短的，看上出就像是一只被剃秃了的长毛兔，也许持续的心情低落让他的嘴泯成紧绷的一条线。而迪巴拉在他相对较远的地方颠球玩——南美人天生会踢球，他也入选了校队。  
这就有点尴尬了。  
曼朱基奇从经理办公室出来，手里抱着一个大箱子：“别聊八卦了，这边过来领衣服。”校队经理拉到了赞助，给他们订制了球衣，作为绝对的克里斯毫无疑问的选择了7号——他在里斯本踢路边的时候也曾经在衣服上面用蜡笔写过7号。  
“又是黑白条，看起来能胖一圈。”  
“自己吃胖的就闭嘴吧，瘦的人穿这个还是瘦的，你看克里斯穿起来就很标准，很斑马。”  
“你真的确定你这是夸奖不是损人么？”  
曼朱基奇把空箱子一收：“别贫了，还是想一想我们今年怎么拿下学院杯。”  
“今年他们那个里卡多·莱特不是不参加么？听说他去年冬天就退出校队了。”从德国来的赫迪拉说到，他半长的头发和没刮的很干净的胡子营造出了有点忧虑的氛围。  
“里卡多·莱特是不参加。”基耶利尼作为高三申毕的一员解答了这个问题，“他去年病了一场，连带着他们米兰私立在米兰德比中输给了米兰国际，开学就退出了他们校队，说是要专心应对升学。”  
“他成绩不是很好么？升学至于压力这么大么？”  
“谁知道呢？不过他不参加是一件好事，我们赢下学院杯的压力就小一点，”  
“里卡多·莱特？”克里斯疑惑，“他很厉害么？”  
“很厉害，米兰私立之前高年级那一批人带着里卡多碾压学院杯所有的其他学校，后来米兰私立因为场地建设啊什么的就不怎么重视足球校队了，不过有里卡多，要赢他们还是很困难的。”  
马尔基西奥耸耸肩插上一句：“尤其是每次和米兰私立踢，来看球的女生都特别的多。里卡多在米兰私立有一个外号叫做‘王子’，大多数女生都觉得他长的好看。”  
“把女生去掉，大多数人都觉得他好看。”  
原来他的外号不叫大便，克里斯听着他们聊他的stepbrother，自己换上新的护腿板，他感觉有人在看他，当他抬头的时候正巧颠球的赫迪拉脚一滑，球像场边的迪巴拉飞过去，迪巴拉转身胸部停球，然后在把球踢回来，一气呵成。  
克里斯对上他迪巴拉那双绿色的眼睛，是迪巴拉在看他。

 

 

学院杯开始之前，里卡多又收到了校队的邮件，毫无疑问的，他们希望他能够重返赛场，没有里卡多的校队在学校不怎么继续支持足球运动的环境下，今年想要拿下学院杯几乎是一件不可能的事情。  
里卡多回复了他最近很忙，然后就删除了邮件。  
他最近在预习一些大学的课程，有因扎吉的男朋友的指导这一切会容易的多。  
舍甫琴科最近似乎是真的很忙，他不怎么回里卡多消息，这让里卡多的心里觉得很慌，他向因扎吉求助，因扎吉告诉他的永远是：“斑比，自己判断，问我没用。”  
里卡多觉得他的生活无聊又一团乱糟。  
多洛蕾丝在晚餐后提起克里斯加入了足球校队并且是学院杯都灵私立的绝对主力，博斯克象征性的夸赞了一下克里斯——这个夸赞实在太过于象征性，让多洛蕾丝都忍不住侧目疑惑。  
“克里斯加入校队不好么？”  
“当然好，Ricky原来也是校队的，只是要注意别让校队的事情太多的影响克里斯的正常生活。”博斯克难得冷淡的回答。  
“Ricky就把校队和生活兼顾的很好，”多洛蕾丝不解：“Ricky收到了那么多的通知书。我相信克里斯也可以的，你说呢Ricky？”  
里卡多被虾壳呛到了，他用力的咳嗽了几声缓过劲来，“是的。”他看了一眼博斯克：“克里斯可以兼顾的。”  
博斯克严厉的看着里卡多，里卡多知道他指的是什么，他的心底熔融了几个黑色的空洞，一些让人不愉快的旧事回到他的脑海，里卡多对自己说，别去想博斯克的深意，别去想，想想别的，比如定期盘存制和永续盘存制是如何处理商品库存关系的变化的。  
多洛蕾丝对于里卡多的回复很满意，她对于一些细节的关注度向来不太够，经过不短的一段时间的相处，里卡多对于多洛蕾丝有些粗神经这一点有着相当的认知。  
她甚至都没有注意到自己的儿子突然崩溃的原因。  
里卡多突然有点同情克里斯，他听说过克里斯的生父是一个酗酒的男人，在醉酒之后会对妻子和孩子大打出手，而忙碌于求生的多洛蕾丝虽然爱她的儿子，但是她能够关注到的始终是有限的，甚至于克里斯才是在感情方面照顾体贴的那一方。  
旋即里卡多又自嘲的笑起来，他的家庭又好到哪里去呢？他哪有什么高高在上的资格来同情克里斯呢？

 

克里斯和里卡多的克服教学也在继续。  
天气渐渐的热起来，两个人的衣服都逐渐变得轻薄，但是里卡多哪怕下身已经换上了七分裤上身也依旧是长袖的圆领衫，圆领还不会开的太低。  
克里斯知道为什么，里卡多是不愿意展露伤痕的人。  
这一点和他一样，他们都是破碎也要高傲的昂着下巴，里卡多甚至还会带上如面具一般的微笑。  
当里卡多的手指旋转按压着他脚踝凸起的骨头的时候，他极力的克制着自己想要掀翻里卡多，然后跑开的冲动，他告诉自己，这是里卡多，那条小巷子已经离他很远了。  
可是这真的很奇怪，里卡多的手触碰着他，他的手臂在袖子下面，那些伤痕也在袖子下面，夏天快要来了的气息和小巷子里面的酒精的味道混在一起——  
酒精的味道。  
克里斯忍耐住想要尖叫呻吟的冲动：“你喝过酒了么？”  
“我去过酒吧了，”里卡多的手指蜻蜓点水的点过他的小腿，“你也未必太敏锐了。”  
“我记你你也才刚刚成年。”  
“所以我没有喝，只是沾到一点而已。”里卡多指甲来回刮擦着克里斯的小腿，那里的肌肉已经完全绷紧了，他摁压着坚硬的肌肉，试图让克里斯放松。  
“你去酒吧一般是去干嘛？见你的男朋友么？卡卡？”克里斯张开嘴呼吸，他的鼻子已经无法帮他汲取到足够的氧气了，他努力的把肮脏的街道从他的脑海里面剔除出去。  
“不，舍瓦不在。我说我是去学习的你信么？”里卡多似乎对于克里斯紧绷的小腿肚很感兴趣，他抬起头，看着克里斯。  
“不信。”克里斯的胃已经在翻涌了，他不确定自己的声音有没有在抖。  
里卡多还是平静的但是微不可闻的叹息并没有被克里斯错过，虽然他现在浑身上下所有的感觉细胞似乎都在为他的小腿工作，“所以就别问这种蠢问题了。”  
“那问什么？你知道学院杯要开始了么？”  
“知道。下一个问题。”里卡多整个手掌都贴上了克里斯的小腿，他的掌心比他的手指热的多，克里斯几乎在哆嗦。  
“这是什么Q&A环节么？”  
“只是帮你分散一点注意力。”里卡多的声音突然少了一点温情的味道，多了一点咬牙切齿，似乎他想起什么让他不愉快的事情。  
“你为什么自残？”克里斯双手握拳，他已经不是那个瘦小的孩子了，但是他现在把自己交给里卡多来克服过去依旧让他感觉他是砧板上的肉。  
“因为发生了一些很不愉快的事情，我觉得主不会原谅我，下一个问题。”里卡多的手逐渐向上，他有技巧的触摸着克里斯的膝盖，手指逐渐绕到他的膝盖内侧，小巷子又回到克里斯的脑海里面，那些人廉价的手表硌的他膝弯很疼，他忍住让自己不要挣扎不要崩溃更加不要反击，里卡多的脸离他的小腿很近，要是他反抗了无异会踢打到他——  
“把女生去掉，大多数人都觉得他好看。”  
这句话浮现在克里斯的脑海里，他不是女生，但是他也觉得里卡多好看，他几乎是喊出了最后的问题：“你最害怕什么地方？卡卡？”  
“我最害怕书房，还有楼梯。”里卡多的手指在他的大腿上面停住，他声音似乎也凝固住了，“今天就到这里吧，爸爸和阿姨快从教堂回来了，我们还来得及打一盘FIFA。”


	10. 发烧

“你最害怕的地方是哪里，Ricky？”因扎吉的手轻轻触摸着里卡多，里卡多哆嗦着，他想逃离因扎吉的手，但是他同时也知道他最好还是不要躲闪，因扎吉是在帮他，“不要怕，Ricky，你最害怕的地方是哪里？”  
“书房，”里卡多上下牙打颤，他能够清楚的听到自己牙齿磕碰的声音，“爸爸的书房。”  
“放松，Ricky，放松，不要过呼吸，没事的。”因扎吉的声音低低的安抚他。  
里卡多突然惊醒。  
他从来没有梦到过因扎吉情感教学，因为因扎吉总是能够熟练的安抚他，皮波在应对他的恐惧方面非常的有经验，里卡多吐槽过，因扎吉应该去做一个医生，心理医生，专业安抚。  
皮尔洛对此的态度是：“专业把人家往死路上引导么？”  
也许是今天克里斯强忍住不适在他手掌之下乖乖的听从引导的样子实在是太适合被掌控了，他才会突然梦到因扎吉。  
克里斯和那时候的里卡多真的很相像，都被什么东西困住了走不出来。  
他小麦色的皮肤下面，恐惧流淌的模样那么让人熟悉，让人想保护又让人想摧毁。  
他那个时候对于因扎吉产生了强烈的情感上的依赖，似乎只有因扎吉才能把他爸爸的书房里面解救出来，他几乎超出了正常渴望的见到因扎吉。  
可是因扎吉给予他的总是点到为止的：“斑比，我说过你不属于诗人，你属于猎人。”他触碰着他的皮肤，但是又保持距离，他给予他救助，却不给他救赎。  
“我也许很喜欢你这样的小孩子，但是那绝对不是爱情。”  
Hurt/Com最容易产生不应该产生的感情，里卡多想，也许他不应该继续这么帮助克里斯，也许克里斯也会产生什么特殊的依赖。  
他里卡多想到克里斯像是永远烧着一团野火的眼睛，他成长在那样肮脏的地方，眼睛里面却有着来自旷野和丛林野性，像是一只受伤还在奔跑的小豹子。  
如果他的帮助不是伤药而是项圈，那么他不如一开始就不要帮他。  
里卡多把爸爸的书房从脑海里面赶出去，他觉得自己应该去喝杯水冷静一下，他走出房间，冷而且淡的月光铺在楼梯上，里卡多忍不住哆嗦了一下，又是这种熟悉的恐惧的感觉。他咬住自己的嘴唇，一步一步朝楼梯走过去，他的手指发白的抓住楼梯的栏杆艰难的一节一节往下走，他背后的伤疤开始隐隐作痛。里卡多还是支持不住了，他坐在楼梯上，打开手机，在手指在因扎吉和舍甫琴科的名字上滑动，然后按了舍甫琴科。  
“安德烈，接电话。”  
“接电话，安德烈，我求你了。”  
“接电话。”

 

里卡多病了，感冒发烧。  
克里斯看见里卡多裹着一个毯子蔫吧蔫吧的走出房间，嘴里面还咬着温度计，他的嘴唇因为高温有点干燥起皮，大眼睛下面蔓起一圈的烧红。  
“看起来我们今天的教学要先暂时停课了。”里卡多的嗓子很哑，可是克里斯却在想，他给别人口完以后声音是不是也是这样的。  
前一个晚上，他梦到那个小巷子，里卡多拽着他的手，很多人扯着他们两个，里卡多被人拽着头发——应该是那个叫做安德烈的男人，他从后面进入里卡多，里卡多痛苦又愉悦的叫出来，但是他的手还是有节奏的触碰着克里斯，拉开克里斯的双腿——  
克里斯醒来的时候他厌烦的把被子盖过自己的脸，他觉得自己恶心。  
墙也在慢慢破损——就像是面包海鲜巧达汤，喝掉一点里面的奶油浓汤，然后撕掉一圈外面的面包——黑潮退去而他的墙就在这样子被里卡多撕掉。  
里卡多病的正当时候。  
克里斯表示没关系里卡多管自己养病就好了，而他需要早一点会学校为他们的学院杯做准备。  
这是一句谎话。  
贝尔纳代斯基发了消息，请求克里斯早一点回学校，他想约克里斯吃晚餐——克里斯当然知道贝尔纳代斯基是为了什么事情找他，但是不知道为什么他面对着里卡多突然就不想说实话。  
这明明无关紧要，里卡多也不会在意。  
贝尔纳代斯基订的是学校边上的一家日本餐厅，克里斯谢天谢地终于不是千篇一律的意大利面了。头发还是短的像是草坪的贝尔纳代斯基看上变成了一只灰色的兔子，坐在那里百无聊赖的玩着筷子。  
“你们真的彻底分手了？”克里斯把包放下，开门见山的直接说。  
“嗯，”贝尔纳代斯基看上去低落的能滴出水来，克里斯想起贝尔纳代斯基有一次眼泪都到眼眶边了自己泼了自己一脸水，硬生生是把眼泪逼回去，“我们彻底分手了。”  
小孩子总是在一起奇怪的地方要强。不知道里卡多是不是也是这么看他的。  
“别难过了。”克里斯既不是意大利人也不是南美人，他不擅长安慰受情伤的人。  
“其实也还好。”菜上来了，贝尔纳代斯基帮克里斯拌好鳗鱼饭再扒拉自己的寿司，“就像是橘子汽水。”  
“橘子汽水怎么了？”  
“有的时候你会很想很想喝它，因为你很热，因为你很渴，因为是夏天所以你想喝点气泡饮料。但是有的时候你也会不再想喝它，因为汽水没汽了，因为夏天过去了，或者是我想喝别的饮料了。”  
“所以是你提的分手？”克里斯吃不惯芥末，拿了一个空碟子给自己到酱油，“那你为什么那么难过？”  
“保罗提的。”贝尔纳代斯基咬着橘子汽水的吸管，“刚刚的话也是他说的。”  
“他喜欢上别人了？”克里斯皱眉，他不觉得迪巴拉看上去像是那么花心的人。  
“不，他说是我。”贝尔纳代斯基终于把可怜的吸管咬了一个对穿，“我们本来打算上床的，他说我的眼睛里面有别人。”

 

舍甫琴科过了两天才给里卡多回电话，彼时里卡多的烧已经退下去了，他百无聊赖的在家里穿着乱晃，多洛蕾丝不允许他光着脚——多洛蕾丝在这一方面严厉的倒是稍微有一点像是一位母亲了。  
里卡多在楼梯上面接起了舍瓦的电话，他正在强迫自己一遍一遍的走楼梯，强迫自己接受无论怎么样楼梯都会在这里不挪窝这一个事实。  
舍瓦听起来很疲倦：“Ricky，怎么了？这段时间实在是太忙了，我没能接到你的电话，你还好么？”  
里卡多放任自己在舍瓦的声音里面软弱了一会儿，然后才不紧不慢的开口：“只是突然很想你，你没有接到也正是刚好，否则打扰你休息了。”  
“这个话我听起来怎么有点赌气的味道呢？”舍瓦在那边低低的笑，他的声音听起来温柔甜蜜，能把一个玩笑也说的像是情话。  
“我保证没有，不过如果是你想飞过来补偿我我可不介意。”里卡多走到楼梯顶端，又命令自己转身再走下去。  
舍甫琴科笑声顿了一顿：“我最近真的很忙，过段时间再飞过来补偿你。”  
里卡多的脚步停了一下，但是声音平稳：“好的，期末小心挂科。”  
“就不能盼我一点好的？”舍甫琴科那边有人叫他，“我有事先挂了。”  
“嗯哼。”里卡多抓着手机拉着栏杆又一次坐在台阶上。  
里卡多拨通了因扎吉的电话，因扎吉那边似乎发生了什么好笑的事情。  
“Ricky？”因扎吉近乎于强忍着笑意和里卡多说话。  
“皮波，你们在干什么啊，笑的那么开心？”里卡多放任自己躺在台阶上，台阶凸起的边缘硌着他的背带来酸疼的痛感，他的额头又开时发热。  
“在看费尔他学生交上来的期末论文，”因扎吉声音听起来就像是在看什么笑话，里卡多可以脑补他勾着唇角大笑的样子，下午四点的阳光从窗户口照进来，拉长成一个通透整个房间的长方形，和走廊尽头的红框画一样，温度烧的里卡多脸发烫，“你简直不能想象这些写的都是什么傻逼玩意儿啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“你可以给Ricky念一下这一篇。”那边传来了雷东多的声音，他的声音很少年，和他的脸不太符合，听起来冷静但是里卡多能感觉到微弱的隐藏在里面的恶意的愉悦，“我觉得要是我挂了他这门绝对是合情合理的，但是鉴于我不想在明年的课上继续看这样的论文，所以我还决定给他一个P。”  
里卡多闭上眼睛，放任温暖的阳光铺满他的眼眶。

 

 

学院杯进行的如火如荼，贝尔纳代斯基和迪巴拉闹分手的那点小事很快就被放在一边，米兰私立在没有里卡多的情况下的确没有什么可以值得忌惮的，他们在主场3：0结束了比赛。  
克里斯本来想去和帕托、古尔库夫他们打一个招呼的，不过对方明显没有想摆出认识他们的样子。倒是在米兰私立的啦啦队中克里斯看见了卡洛琳，那个在手机店被朋友开玩笑脸红的喜欢里卡多的女孩。  
她在女孩子中很受追捧，红黑色的拉拉操短裙衬的身材格外姣好。  
“听说那个是里卡多·莱特的女朋友。”曼朱基奇走过克里斯身边拉着他的肩膀走回更衣室，“挺漂亮的，是个巴西小妞，家里是做奢侈品代理的。”  
“听说的这么清楚？”克里斯故作惊讶。  
“她还蛮高调的，”基耶利尼走上来，“刚刚入学就倒追了里卡多·莱特。不过里卡多倒是不知道为什么没有出现，我还以为他至少会来看一下比赛呢。”  
“本来是一个一雪前耻的好机会啊。”曼朱基奇接过话：“主场我们和米兰私立1-1平了，客场2-0输给了米兰私立，三个球还都是里卡多·莱特进的。”  
“大概是和球队有什么矛盾吧，听说里卡多向来喜欢和高年级的人玩。”  
“我倒不觉的是和球队有矛盾，应该是其他原因。”克里斯想都不想直接说。  
“为什么这么说？你都没见过他。”基耶利尼奇怪的看着克里斯。  
“我见过他，我家在米兰。”克里斯懒得说谎，就简单带过去，“我也只是瞎猜而已。”  
然而赢下一场比赛的克里斯回到米兰的时候，他在他们触碰教学课上，把这个问题又问了一遍，“你为什么离开球队？”  
“哇哦，今天是要继续Q&A么？”里卡多还有一点低烧，克里斯不知道他是上次生病还没有好全，还是又一次生病，不过这两者之间差别不大，除了里卡多的手指有一些恼人的温度意外，“不过这个问题你上次问过了，我也回答说了是私人原因。”  
“有多私人？”  
“私人到目前暂时还不能告诉你的程度，下一个问题。”里卡多的手指从克里斯的眉心开始一点一点的往下移，几乎没用什么力气的划过克里斯的鼻梁，克里斯想可能里卡多自己都还没有意识到自己还在发烧。  
Ricky变得更加白了，看上去像是白巧克力棒，他太久没有到阳光下去，把自己活的像是一个吸血鬼。  
“你有和女性上过床么？”里卡多的手指正好划到克里斯嘴唇，有点硬的指腹压住了克里斯的这句话，克里斯几乎要发抖了，那时候有人划过他的嘴唇，捏住他的下巴让他张开嘴，克里斯把这一切驱逐出他的脑海，取而代之的是卡洛琳的红黑色啦啦裙和裙子下面露出来的线条美好的小腿。  
可是那无法让他产生任何除了纯美学上的欣赏以外的欲望，尤其是里卡多的手指还在他的嘴唇上的时候。他对自己感到恶心，被触碰过还无法回到正轨的自己。  
里卡多无奈的笑着说：“你这都是什么问题？是不是你们都灵私立的球队又在传我八卦了？”  
“我只是单纯的好奇，你有和女人上过床么？”


	11. 情欲教学

“你们都灵私立肯定又在说卡洛琳是我女朋友了。”里卡多有一点恼火，他的手指微微用力的划过克里斯的嘴唇，克里斯的嘴唇比他薄，没有表情的时候微微有一点自然地垂下。  
克里斯在明显的抖了一下，他能听见克里斯在咽口水的声音，克里斯没有抗拒的非常厉害，有可能是因为情感已经缓和了，也有可能是因为他的注意力强制转移在别的事情上。  
“如果你问的是卡洛琳的话，没有。”里卡多的手划到克里斯的下巴，他的手有点酸，巨大的沮丧和压抑在他的身体里面无处排遣酝酿着一场焚烧，他捏住克里斯的下巴，“别败坏人家女孩子的声誉，虽然巴西的女孩子开放，但不是浪荡。”  
克里斯鸡皮疙瘩全部竖起来了，那些人的阴影在他脑海里再一次强化，黑潮一浪一下子拍过了围墙：“来玩么？cherry boy？”他猛的一转头，扒住床沿开始干呕，里卡多的手钳制的一点都不有力，轻轻松松的被他挣脱开。  
“你还好么？”里卡多没有上前安抚，他知道现在他的触碰只能让克里斯觉得更加的恐慌，“我们今天到这里停止吧。”  
“不，”克里斯把酸水咽回去，“要是停在这里，我今天就不用睡了。”  
里卡多看着他拿起纸巾把脸上的虚汗擦掉，坐直了，甚至还更加的靠近里卡多，“我们继续吧。”  
里卡多的手再一次放到克里斯的下巴上，这一次他没有用钳制的手势，而是轻柔的触碰着克里斯的下巴，“你还要继续问么？”  
“当然，”克里斯的嘴唇泛白，“你和男人做过么？”  
里卡多的手再一次停住了，他皱起眉毛，唇角带笑，指甲擦过克里斯的咽喉，他的手指停留在他的喉结，滚动按压着克里斯的喉结，“做过。”  
克里斯浑身绷紧了在努力的重新建造自己的墙，黑水疯狂的增值快要突破一个阙值，他脑海中的城池随时可能会被黑潮吞没，“和男人做是一种什么感觉？”  
“克里斯，克服对于男同的恐惧很重要，”里卡多放过克里斯的喉结，继续往下，滑到他咽下的凹陷处，“但是过于好奇的男同的世界对你没有好处。”  
“毕竟你需要的只是正常而已。”里卡多手指抚摸过克里斯的锁骨，黑浪也终于越过了城墙，克里斯不知道自己在那里在做什么，那些触碰他的人那些大笑的人有都回来了，他们始终不肯放过克里斯，克里斯抓住他们拧过他们的手腕，把他们摁在身下，用膝盖顶住他们的脊椎。  
克里斯的手指隔着衣服触摸到了凹凸不平的疤痕，突然里卡多苍白的皮肤闯进了他的脑海，这里没有别人，只有里卡多。  
被他拧过手按在身下的，也是里卡多。

 

里卡多的肩膀剧烈疼痛，克里斯按的太用力了，里卡多几乎是下意识的反抗，而克里斯用哪个膝盖顶住了他的脊椎。  
他的脊椎。  
那一道伤疤又开始火烧一般的疼痛，里卡多不再挣扎，剧烈的疼痛袭击了他，这一种疼痛与其说是生理上的，不如说是心理上的，是他记忆中的。里卡多选择不再挣扎，平静的，耐心的乃至于死寂的等待克里斯的松手和疼痛的过去。  
在伤害面前不反抗在某种程度上能够把伤害降到最低，这是里卡多的自我保护，他的大脑几乎是在一瞬间连接上了资产负债表的内容，他尽量的让自己的精神游移开。  
克里斯松手了：“对不起。”他嘴唇哆嗦着，整个人在不正常的颤抖，“对不起，对不起，对不起。”克里斯看上去又快崩溃了，他想来扶里卡多，但是他又不敢靠近，他怕里卡多，也怕里卡多怕他。  
里卡多自己把自己撑起来，太疼了，但是他喜欢这种绝望的疼痛。  
“你需要劳拉西泮么？”克里斯捂住脸深深的呼吸，每一口气都像是接不上来，里卡多喜悦的忍耐着身体记忆中的疼痛，坐直了身体，“还是说你还想继续？”  
“你居然还愿意继续，卡卡。”克里斯的声音被肺部割裂成气音，喑哑的像是两把锈剑互相摩擦，他喉咙口的毛细血管又破裂了。  
“如果你不想继续也随便你。”里卡多无所谓的说，他身体里面流窜的疼痛开始渴望，渴望更多的疼痛，每一次都是这样，疼痛剧烈到一个程度就会转化一种奇异的快感，毁坏自己掌控自己的快感。当里卡多从小认定神罚是必然存在的，那么自己伤害自己也被他当做是神罚的一部分，他的身体痛觉神经已经能够转化这一种难以忍受的痛苦成为精神上的纾解和放松。  
里卡多知道他自己需要做一些——或者很多的事情来转移一下自己的注意力，他的手臂上已经有足够多的伤痕了，暂时不需要在多添加两道。  
“如果你觉得可以，那就继续。”  
克里斯再一次对里卡多开放自己，他甚至脱掉了自己的上衣。  
里卡多现在大脑皮层被疼痛和快感刺激的感官过载，他没精力再去分析克里斯究竟是处于什么样的心情和状态在他面前呈现出信任和驯服——或者说，克里斯只是不相信那种恐惧还能再一次掌控他——为了证明克里斯他自己才是身体的主人。  
里卡多有点昏昏沉沉的兴奋，低烧让他的反应变慢了，他和克里斯又一次面对面的跪坐，他的手指从克里斯的胸膛上面划过去，肌理分明线条清晰的胸部手感相当的好，要是在上面留下划痕会更加完美，他的手指甚至围绕着乳首转动几圈，然后再继续往下，一路摸过克里斯的腹肌，然后停在了他短裤边沿的上方 。

 

克里斯似乎迷恋上了触碰教学，确切的说触碰教学已经快演变成了另一种情欲教学。克里斯曾经最害怕的最抗拒的东西逐渐成为了他渴望的。  
他渴望来自于里卡多的触碰，他甚至怀疑这是不是一种肌肤接触饥渴症，而人对于接触这件事情上理念的转变也真的可以在如此短时间之内完成么？  
他和里卡多从来都不像正常的stepbrothers，他们之间似乎在极端排斥和极端亲密之间滑行。里卡多给他展示的关于自己的生活越多，克里斯就觉得里卡多身上的迷雾就越浓厚，如果最初里卡多在他的印象中是穿着西装的假面少年，那么现在他已经变得像水汽一样模糊不清。  
只有里卡多的双手带来的触觉感知是真实的。  
克里斯战栗的从梦中醒来的时候他意识到他完了，他真的从一个深渊划到了另一个。  
贝尔纳代斯基似乎察觉到了他的奇异的转变。  
贝尔纳代斯基年纪还小，学院杯也不是他能上场的地方，他和所有的初中部的队员一起坐在观众台上的“好位子”，在比赛结束的前十分钟溜到更衣室等待他们下场。  
也亏他能找到米兰私立的更衣室。  
米兰私立的更衣室里面贴着以往的球员们的照片，拿到了奖杯的，没有拿到奖杯的。比赛结束以后克里斯迅速的喜乐一个战斗澡。  
出来的时候看见贝尔纳代斯基正在看照片，“这个就是里卡多·莱特？”  
克里斯看过去，这是前年米兰私立捧杯的照片，里卡多站在照片的正中央被一群高年级围在中间，他的身量颇高，即使小两岁也毫不显得矮小，那时他尚还没有现在清俊的模样，婴儿肥残存在脸上让他看上去稚气很多。  
他的左边是一个金发男人。  
确切的说，男人这个词用的并不准确，那个时候的金发男人也可以说还是少年，他的很俊美甜蜜，衬托的里卡多像是一个乳臭未干的孩子。  
安德烈·舍甫琴科。  
克里斯仔细的辨认画框下面写着的名字，按顺序一个一个对过去。  
“你似乎很在意里卡多·莱特。”贝尔纳代斯基坐在更衣室的椅子上，他在看另外一张，那一张是去年拍的，捧杯的照片上很多人都不见了，换成了几张克里斯眼熟的面孔。  
不见的人里面就包括了那个安德烈·舍甫琴科。  
里卡多也没有站在中间，他选择了靠边的位置，就在那一年他的婴儿肥完全退掉了，而他的美貌逐渐呈现出了非凡的杀伤力。  
“他是我的stepbrother。”克里斯没有留意贝尔纳代斯基的看向他的眼神和动作，里卡多今天也没有出现在球场，听说他自从收到了通知书以后已经很久没有来学校了。  
“上次我和保罗——迪巴拉来米兰的时候都没有听你说起，”贝尔纳代斯基走到克里斯的身边和他一起看，曼朱基奇他们澡也应该洗好了，嬉闹着向衣柜走过来，“也没有在你家里看到他。”  
“我们只是stepbrothers而已。”

 

里卡多知道自己大概是又发炎了。  
他的身体本来已经习惯了在剧烈疼痛之后发炎，所以疼痛和白细胞的疯狂产出已经基本上挂上了钩，即使这一次他并没有伤痕，他的身体依旧忠实的为他生产白血球。  
这种感觉实在是不舒服，他也就没有去学校，虽然这一天是学院杯在米兰私立的主场比赛，对手是他的stepbrother所在的都灵私立。他听说今年都灵私立来势汹汹，一路过关斩将似乎很是轻松和容易。  
里卡多心下花了不到两秒钟时间计算了一下，无论这一场米兰私立是赢是输，按照积分来说，今年的学院杯也和米兰私立没有什么关系了，而他又会被戳到校园网首页指责一番。  
里卡多在床上翻了一个身把毯子裹紧了一点，拿过床边的手机刷ins，不出所料，米兰私立主场客场都输，估计这次保住四强都不容易。  
突然他的message提示他收到了新的消息，他点开发现是克里斯，“我们赢了。”  
里卡多有点摸不着头脑，你们都灵私立赢了米兰私立为什么喝他说，想被打但是缺人打么？但是他到目前仍然还不能把控好和他的stepbrother聊天的度，只能回一句：“恭喜。”  
克里斯接着又发来一句：“这个是你么？”后面跟着一张照片，是里卡多高一的时候和舍甫琴科他们一起捧杯的照片。  
“下面有名字的。”里卡多想了一想，又补了一句：“是我没错了。”  
“哈哈哈，我们学校的人说今天你没来真遗憾，报仇成功，否则毕业了就让你跑了。”  
“你们都灵私立闲的没事就八卦。”里卡多把自己扒拉出被子，“你们还是小心一点吧，别在米兰给群殴，毕竟米兰私立不是吃素的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”克里斯回复，“应该是我要小心，毕竟他们今天就都回去了。”  
“也是，再次恭喜你们。”里卡多点开他他们捧杯的照片，那个时候舍瓦还在米兰念高中，他傻乎乎的听从了因扎吉的怂恿去追求舍瓦，他就真的像是一只笨拙的追着猎人跑的斑比，以为自己身边是广阔的平原就是安全，等到猎人转身才知道自己已经毫无退路。  
“你不生气吧？”克里斯又一条信息冲进里卡多的眼帘，里卡多点开回复，“公平比赛，为什么要生气？^_^”  
“那晚上我们可以继续上课么？”  
里卡多的手指悬停在舍甫琴科脸的上方，舍瓦的金发扎的他眼睛有点疼。  
“可以，最后一节课，然后就可以恭喜你光荣毕业了。”里卡多尽量让自己的语气听起来欢快一点，好像他们的课程是什么无伤大雅的小组项目，里卡多甚至还加上了一个俏皮的表情。  
“可是克服恐惧课程能不能结束，不应该是感觉恐惧的人说的算的么？卡卡？”  
里卡多没有再回复。


	12. 完美模板

克里斯趴在床上，里卡多的手在他的颈椎上面，他们皮肤的色差愈加明显。  
克里斯闭着眼睛，在黑水产生的时候告诉自己这是里卡多的手，里卡多的手是有一点点热的，像是一场闷热的旧雨，像是经久不散的低烧。他的手指刮过他的脊椎骨节，带来的是令人作呕的战栗和兴奋，克里斯既厌恶又欣喜，既恐惧又期待。  
“卡卡，你还没有回答我上次的问题。”克里斯把脸闷在被子里面，“你和男人做过么？”  
里卡多侧着身体躺着，一只手把自己支起来，这个姿势让克里斯想起电影埃及艳后里面伊丽莎白泰勒，他懒散的说：“做过。我知道你知道答案的。”  
克里斯脑海中那些恶心的脸和里卡多的脸在渐渐重叠，有一种奇异的性奋，“那是什么感觉？”  
“我和你说过别去好奇。”里卡多不紧不慢的划过他的脊背，这个动作突然被替换成了舍甫琴科的手指划过里卡多的脊背，然后向着不可言说的地方过去，里卡多的背上有一道伤疤，就在他的脊椎附近，像是盘踞在哪里蜿蜒的蜈蚣。  
“哈，不可以么？”克里斯说话的时候克制不住的喘息，他自己也分不清楚难以抑制的究竟是害怕还是欲望，他只知道里卡多在他的边上，手指像是潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。  
“可以但是没有必要。”里卡多把掉进眼睛的头发轻轻拨开，“就是普通性爱的感觉，我喜欢他，我爱他，我和他上床。”他的另一只抚摸过克里斯的脊背，克里斯感觉他自己已经顾不上害怕了，他有一种诡谲的困倦，好像什么事情终于被放下了，那个小巷子的灯熄灭了，却不再有人来牵拉他，老旧的城墙被拆除了，露出里面围着的干涸的地表。  
“听起来很不错的样子。”克里斯迷迷糊糊的说，“你能教我这个么？”  
里卡多的手停在他的腰窝，没有继续向下：“克里斯，我能教给你的只有性，无论上位下位我能交给你的都只有性，而不是爱。”  
“那你为什么不能教给我爱，卡卡？”  
“因为我在爱这一个方面也是残缺的，残缺的我又怎么教给残缺的你？”里卡多在他的腰上拍了一下，不轻不重，还挺响的。  
里卡多从床上站起来，米兰的初夏憋着一场暴雨未决，而里卡多仍然穿着长袖衬衫，也许他在盛夏也会穿着长袖衬衫，克里斯看着他：“那舍甫琴科呢？”  
里卡多穿上拖鞋：“也许他也是残缺的，只是我们残缺的刚刚好搭配。”他看上去一点都不冷静，他的脸颊泛着不正常的红色，克里斯担心里卡多是不是又发烧了，或者衣服穿得太热，他想问他怎么样还好么？  
可是里卡多已经准备开门出去了。  
门打开的时候博斯克站在外面，他神色严峻的看着里卡多：“你们在做什么？”

 

 

“聊天而已，爸爸。”里卡多听见自己生硬的说。  
博斯克看上去一点都不相信他，尤其是探头看了看仓促从床上站起来的克里斯，但是他尚不好发作只是咬着牙说：“聊天不许关门。”  
“知道了。”里卡多打算回自己的房间，只听见博斯克在他的身后说：“在确定你到底去哪一个学校之前你也少离开自己的房间。”  
里卡多脚步停顿了一下，他的炎症又开始困扰他，他的伤口又开始化脓，他的鼓膜被水压充盈，他说：“好的，爸爸。”  
只有里卡多知道，那不是好的。他小心翼翼的爬出窗口，他背着双肩包，里面放着他收到的纸质录取通知书们还有他心爱的照片、存着聊天记录的手机还有医院开具的病例、护照以及学院杯的仿造模型。  
院子门口没有舍瓦，里卡多小心翼翼的出去。他回头看一眼自己的房间，窗帘翻飞，而隔壁的窗户，克里斯站在那里看着他。  
里卡多把手指按在嘴唇上面，示意他别说出去。克里斯转身拉上了窗帘。  
因扎吉的酒吧依旧很吵，里卡多走出了两个街区才打车到因扎吉的酒吧，他熟练的把背包里面的东西拿出来放在因扎吉吧台后面的柜子里面。  
“你好久没有出来玩了。”因扎吉不声不响的出现在里卡多的身后，吓的里卡多站直了身体撞到了台面，“发生什么事情了？”  
因扎吉的语气很笃定，里卡多转过身看他，“没什么。”  
“我记得你第一次离家出走，被我捡到满手伤痕的时候你也说没什么。”因扎吉喝了一口酒：“斑比，你说你什么毛病。”  
“好吧，有什么发生了。”里卡多揉后脑勺，他眩晕的可怕，“我爸怀疑我和克里斯有什么。”  
“咳，”因扎吉被呛到了：“我还以为是他发现你和舍瓦还在偷偷交往。你和克里斯，就是你那个stepbrother又怎么了？”  
“皮波，你还记得我们的触碰教学么？”  
“你教他了？”因扎吉放下杯子看着里卡多，里卡多不确定他是不是真的看着自己，他真的很晕。  
“他也被人碰过，他说他很怕我。”  
“所以你就教他了？Ricky，你可不是一个好的授课对象。”因扎吉双手抱臂，“你做了一个很错误的决定。”  
“我知道，我后悔了。”里卡多有点站立不稳，“皮波我好困，有地方让我睡一会儿么？”  
因扎吉走过来扶住他：“我房间，你去好好睡一觉。我早上送你回去。”  
“皮波，你知道安德烈在那里么？”里卡多迷迷糊糊的跟着因扎吉穿过灯红酒绿群魔乱舞的酒吧，从后面的楼梯往上走，因扎吉的手太硌了像是骷髅一样，“安德烈来米兰了么？”  
“安德烈还在伦敦，他过段时间才回米兰，他在给你准备一个惊喜。”  
里卡多感觉自己已经不清醒了，“是吗？我不怎么想要惊喜，我比较想要他来米兰。”

 

 

博斯克希望里卡多和他之间保持距离，克里斯能够感觉的到。  
博斯克应该是知道里卡多是同性恋这件事情，或者说是能猜到。克里斯这么想着，但是他一定很抵触里卡多是同性恋，他接受不了的。  
他和贝尔纳代斯基聊天的时候，贝尔纳代斯基沉默了很久才回了一句：“那真的糟糕。”  
“你家里怎么看待你是同性恋呢？”  
“他们觉得我喜欢谁是我的事情，只要不带给我伤害，他们觉得都是可以的。”贝尔纳代斯基这一次倒是回的很快。  
喜欢谁并不是一个人的事情啊。  
克里斯把更多的精力都消耗在了球场上面，多洛蕾丝给他通电话的时候忧虑的说，里卡多状态不是太好，博斯克给他找了心理医生，心理医生说他可能有抑郁症。  
克里斯不怎么相信里卡多有抑郁症，但是他看到里卡多背着包站在门口，手指压在嘴唇上的样子，他又不确定了。  
里卡多身上的迷雾好像被抽湿器抽掉了一些，露出叮叮当当的锁链来，他就像是一只囚鸟，空有着美丽的外壳，在人前高歌。  
都灵私立赢下了学院杯，这是一件很值得高兴的事情。  
博斯克很重视，他带着多洛蕾丝和里卡多从米兰过来参加庆祝典礼。里卡多据说是不想来的，他是米兰私立中学的，出现在都灵私立的庆典上面，算怎么一回事情。  
但是博斯克说：“我们是一家人，克里斯的荣誉需要家人的见证。”  
与此相对的是，卡蒂亚发在社交网络上的那句：“f**k off football！”她配了一张自己打着舌钉做着下流手势的照片。克里斯面无表情的刷过去，他渐渐变得冷血——至少他自己是这么认为的，他曾经内里会哭泣的小男孩随着他的躯体一起长大而变得强壮。  
里卡多穿着整齐的西装，手里拿着包装精美的礼物——虽然克里斯知道那一定是博斯克要求的，克里斯摸摸自己裤子口袋里面的耳机。  
“祝贺你，”里卡多笑的勉强，克里斯已经听到有一些都灵私立的男生正在意味不明的吹着口哨，他对他们做了一个“闭嘴”的手势，“谢谢。很抱歉，我知道让你来参加这个活动真的不太合适。”  
“不是你错，克里斯。”里卡多笑着，但是他的笑容僵在脸上，不仅仅是笑容，而是整个人，完全的钉住了。  
克里斯疑惑的回头，有一个中年的男人对里卡多晃了晃自己手里的杯子，然后慢悠悠走过来，克里斯能认出来，这是学校的一个校董，是一家建筑设计公司的投资人，他的信息被挂在学校办公室里。  
那个男人拍拍克里斯的肩膀，说了几句冠冕堂皇的话，然后对着里卡多，里卡多比那个男人要高，但是那个男人压着里卡多的肩膀弯腰凑过去，在他的耳边说了什么。  
克里斯听不清，但是克里斯能看见他的嘴型，分明是：“好久不见，我的cherry boy。”  
下一秒里卡多一拳打在那个男人的腹部，克里斯只记得自己冲过去抱住里卡多，而里卡多疯了一般的挣扎。

 

“你什么毛病？”博斯克把里卡多推进家门，里卡多当着这么多人的面动手，算是把克里斯他们庆典给搞毁了，也让博斯克的脸丢尽了。  
多洛蕾丝劝解：“Ricky，应该是发生了什么才动手的。”因为迪尼斯，她最讨厌的就是男人动手，尤其是喝醉了的盛怒之下的男人。  
博斯克不怎么喝酒，看上去也一直冷静，他对孩子有一些严厉，但是不至于动手。  
里卡多嘴唇泯的很紧，他并不想说原因，甚至于他不想说话。克里斯最后一个进来，他把门关上。看着里卡多平静的站在灯光下。  
他的脸上还有再克里斯西装上蹭出来的伤痕。  
“你哑巴了么？”博斯克送开领带，“没哑巴就给我说话！”  
里卡多抬起头目光直视博斯克：“好。我打算选美国的学校。”  
博斯克怒极：“你是不打算解释原因了么？连米兰也不想住下去了？你觉得你惹了事情直接逃跑就可以么？里卡多你还有那么一点点羞耻之心么？”  
“我只是厌倦了当你的完美模板。”里卡多机械的说，博斯克会说的话和他设想过的基本没有什么差别，他已经演算过很多次了，西蒙妮说的没错，他的确很聪明，即使他大脑疼痛的快要爆炸了他也依旧能够估计出博斯克的反应。  
“完美模板，你浑身上下那里和这个词有关系？”博斯克冷笑，“你知道我为什么不让你去英国的，然后西蒙妮就给你找了一个曲线的退路啊？我努力的让我的儿子死后不要堕入地狱，而他现在在干什么？在指责我？在不知廉耻的当众给予他的家庭耻辱。”  
“你不想让我死后堕入地狱，”里卡多简直要笑了，“你为了不让我堕入地狱你就让我天天活在地狱？我受的惩罚还不够么？”  
“你受了什么惩罚，你还觉得是我对不起你么？你干的事情你说出来你自己不害臊么？”博斯克几乎是在咆哮，多洛蕾丝从来没有见过博斯克这样，“我努力的培养你，我让你摆脱你母亲的不良影响，我尽全力的给你一个完整的家庭，就是为了让你能够像一个正常的孩子，为此我甚至都不得不放弃你的弟弟！而你，你做了什么呢！”  
里卡多低头把笑意咽下去，然后又笑了出来，“阿姨，”他叫多洛蕾丝，“你和克里斯先回房间吧，我和爸爸继续谈。”  
“不用，你好意思做，你还会觉得不好意思在别人面前说么？”博斯克拦住多洛蕾丝，他的面孔几乎狰狞。  
“好啊，我们可以一件一件说。”里卡多觉得自己大脑疼的像是有无数蚂蚁在他的脑内撕咬，“我为什么打那个男人，爸爸，那是因为他碰过我。”  
“他是你的合作伙伴，那个时候我们还在巴西，他在你的书房里面，碰过我。”  
“我和你说过么？说过。你是什么反应呢？你说我说谎，是要吞一千根针的，你带我去向神父忏悔。”  
“我害怕你的书房，我请求你别让我在进去，你怎么做的呢？你说你为了让我克服恐惧，把我关在里面一天，甚至于我们离开了巴西，你还要把书房里面的家具空运到意大利，你还记得么？就是你现在书房里面那一套书桌，你每天办公的地方。”  
“就在那张桌子上，那个男人碰过我！而你，我的父亲，还能和他谈笑风生。”


	13. 爱的筹码

“你现在问我为什么打他。”里卡多说话声音很低，像是在自言自语，他看上去很疲惫了。  
克里斯想让他们停住，让他们别再吵了，他试图去叫停这一切。多洛蕾丝紧紧的皱起眉毛，她不是里卡多的母亲，她没有义务也没有办法让里卡多对她开口——甚至于她对自己都不是很了解——在他们还在里斯本的时候，她为了让他们活下去就倾尽全力，克里斯不怪她。  
但是看她震惊到心疼的面孔，克里斯苦涩的想，妈妈只是你不知道而已。  
只是你不知道而已。  
“所以，你想告诉我同性恋的理直气壮？你爱一个男人你没错？还是我逼你的？摸别的男人下面的时候你是不是还觉得是我的错？我从小让你上基督学校，让你侍奉神的左右，让你知道爱和欲望是为了繁衍，而你却给我去爱男人？”博斯克几乎气疯了，也逐渐的口不择言：“要是你不淫荡，不去勾引，他为什么要碰你？”  
受害者有罪论。  
克里斯第一反应就想到了这个，他看着里卡多，里卡多正在低头笑，他笑也像在哭，哭也像在笑：“所以在你的眼里，我就是一只发情期的兔子？随便找个人就能做爱？哪怕和亲弟弟在一起聊个天你都觉得我们是要上床？”  
“你觉得很委屈？你有脸觉得委屈？”博斯克冲过去，多洛蕾丝没有拦住他，克里斯以为博斯克是要打里卡多，他跑过去，试图挡在里卡多和博斯克的中间，可是博斯克比他快，他抢过里卡多的手机，打开，屏保是那个金发的男人，“你没有和他上过床么？你说啊？”  
“我和他是上过床，就像你和妈妈也上过床，否则怎么剩下的我和迪甘。”里卡多深呼吸，把眼泪逼回去：“这个世界上最可怕的事情当父母之前居然不用考试也不用问过他们未来小孩的意见。”  
“我们把你带到这个美好的世界上来，你应当感激我们，而不是像是一只疯狗追着他的主人咬！你活着是因为我的仁慈！”博斯克把手机砸出去，手机撞在墙上，摔的粉碎。  
里卡多冲着博斯克咆哮：“我没有求你生我！要是我知道我生下来是要面对这个世界，我宁可不要被生下来！我没得选，你知道么爸爸，我没得选！”里卡多眼眶简直是下一秒就要流血了：“你为什么选择我放弃迪甘，是因为你更爱我么？不是，是因为我比迪甘更聪明更听话是，你只不过是要一个完美的延续品，去继承你未完成的梦想，去过你想过的生活！”

 

里卡多头疼的几乎看不清眼前的事物，他抓住挡在他面前的克里斯：“克里斯，你不是问我，我为什么退出足球校队么？”  
克里斯想让里卡多别说了，多洛蕾丝已经拦腰抱住博斯克，生怕博斯克会动手打里卡多，现在够乱了，大家都需要休息一下让情绪让身体，今天本来是应该高兴的一天，他拿到了学院杯，也摆脱了阴影，有人向他告白，他喜欢的人参加了庆典。  
这本来应该是完美的一天。  
里卡多根本没在意克里斯的回答，他自顾自的往下说：“因为我向他出柜了。我希望爸爸能够接受我的性向和别人不一样，我喜欢男人，也只想和男人做爱。我已经被神惩罚过了，我自己也惩罚过自己了，我希望我能被接受，至少被家里接受。”  
里卡多把西装外套脱掉，拽掉领带，他当着多洛蕾丝的面把上衣的衬衫脱掉了，他的手上留下了因为挣扎痛苦和自我惩罚的痕迹，他曾经那一切他能拿到的锋利的东西，隔开自己的皮肤企图让罪孽和血液一起流出身体。  
“然后，爸爸说我让他觉得羞耻，我是他最糟糕的作品，是他人生的败笔，他让我滚出去。”里卡多凄然一笑，转过身来，他的背上那道蜿蜒的像是蜈蚣一样的伤疤，“我滚了，但是滚的不太好，从楼梯上面滚下去了，很幸运的除了脊椎骨折意外，没有其他的什么。”  
“没有摔坏脑子，没有把肋骨戳进肺里面，也没有死。”  
“但是我没有办法在进行长时间的剧烈运动了，医生说我不用在轮椅上度过一生已经是上帝保佑了。”里卡多像是喝醉了一样，他说话的时候吐出来的气息很烫，“上帝还真是宽容。然后我就退出了足球队。”  
“我答应爸爸我会尽量留在米兰当一个正常人。”里卡多松开了克里斯，摇摇晃晃的向楼上走去，“但是首先我得先是一个人，我不是一个用来给你炫耀的模板，也不是你给上帝的祭品。”  
“爸爸我受够了，我真的受够了。”  
里卡多一步一步走上楼，他知道自己走的很慢，但是他走不快，他的头感觉像是比他的身体还要重，随时要让他摔倒，从楼梯上摔下去，他朦朦胧胧的想，他还是怕的，他现在还是怕死的，他还是不敢放任自己摔下去然后一了百了的。  
他还不知道安德烈要给他什么惊喜。  
他好像听见他身后多洛蕾丝和克里斯在叫他，好像还有博斯克，但是里卡多不想理会太多，他慢悠悠的走近自己的房间，就像是在飘一样，很多事情从他脑海中划过，吼的过于用力而造成的太阳穴突突的跳让他抓不住这些事情。  
里卡多躺倒自己的床上，让黑暗包围自己。

 

里卡多被博斯克关在了家里，这是不开玩笑的，博斯克甚至把他的窗户都锁上了，行为疯狂的多洛蕾丝都有点想要报警。  
多洛蕾丝是不明白为什么的，里卡多和博斯克到底有多么深的仇怨才能闹到到今天这看起来简直像是仇人一般的地步，哪怕是里卡多近乎于癫狂的控诉之后她依旧不能理解。  
她更加不能理解的是博斯克对于里卡多偏执的掌控欲望。  
博斯克要求里卡多入学米兰大学——米兰大学的截止日期就快到了。  
可是多洛蕾丝肉眼可见的里卡多状态不好无论是精神还是身体——博斯克在做无谓的强求。博斯克甚至请假蹲守在家里，就为了等里卡多的屈服。这种控制性的父子关系，让多洛蕾丝害怕，怕博斯克也会这么伤害克里斯。  
可是明显的博斯克对克里斯没有什么要求，甚至可以某中意义上说是相当的放纵——他只负责尽义务。毕竟克里斯不是他亲生的孩子。  
克里斯待在自己的房间里面，不久前他还和里卡多在自己的房间里面尝试情欲教学，里卡多之间的温度还停留在他每一寸皮肤上。  
博斯克禁止他和里卡多说话，即使他们只隔了一堵墙，却也可以让你收不到他的任何消息。  
“笃笃笃。”克里斯听见很轻微的声响，他走到墙边，把耳朵贴在墙上，他以为是里卡多。可是声音并不是从墙的那边传来的，而是外面。  
外面——  
克里斯拉开窗帘，惊愕的发现舍甫琴科站在窗户外面，踩着不足十公分的外沿在敲他的窗。  
“你是克里斯。”舍甫琴科在克里斯开窗之后直接了当的说，“我需要请你帮一个忙。”  
克里斯看见舍甫琴科手上拿了工具袋，他用脚趾想都知道舍甫琴科想干什么：“我觉得你是疯了，如果你被人发现，闯入他人住宅，他父亲拥有无限自卫权，他甚至可以开枪击毙你。”  
“你知道我是谁？”舍甫琴科和照片上头发微长的时候看上去不一样了，克里斯想了下才发现是他把金色半场的头发剪到圆寸，看上去没有那么的温柔，却多了攻击性，“就是因为这样我才需要你的帮助。”  
“我为什么要帮你？”克里斯压低了声音，他的确希望里卡多能出来，但是绝对不是以这一种方式，舍甫琴科把里卡多带出去，克里斯有一种强烈的感觉，里卡多不会再回来。  
他将永远的离开。  
可能从此彻底离开克里斯的生命。  
“因为教学。”舍甫琴科笑的危险又甜蜜，“他教过你一些事情你还记得么？”  
当然记得，怎么可能不记得，明明是想忘记都难，忘记恐怕要连着他的血肉都一起挖掉。  
“需要我做什么？”克里斯最终这么说道，里卡多不应该是那只囚鸟的，他是斑比，他不属于笼子，也不属于他。  
“告诉他们你要打游戏，弄出一点声音来。”舍甫琴科艰难的把自己网上挪了一点，顺利的让克里斯拿过手上的工具袋，“把里面的钳子找给我。”

 

 

舍甫琴科嘴里咬着钳子爬到里卡多窗外，他拽住铁质栏杆往上，就像是在做引体向上，空出来的手把钳子从嘴里拿下来，张开，去钳那个钢丝锁。  
隔壁的克里斯已经开始打游戏，游戏的声音掩盖了他的动静。  
但是游戏的音乐能够让楼下客厅里的博斯克听不到楼上舍甫琴科拆窗户的声音，却没办法让房间里面的里卡多不注意到。  
里卡多从窗户里面露出一双眼睛：“安德烈？！？”  
“Ricky。”舍甫琴科保持着一个抿嘴的微笑，原谅他实在是没办法在一边运动全身肌肉的时候还能一边保持风度翩翩，“surprise？”  
“你疯了么？持械闯入他人住宅是很严重的罪名——”  
“必要的话你爸爸可以开枪击毙我。”舍瓦再一次努力支起自己，用力钳动窗户锁，“我刚刚听人说过一遍。不过我皮波已经透露给你了我要给你一个惊喜，所以我不能让我自己和他食言。”  
“你回米兰已经足够给我惊喜了，安德烈。”里卡多恐慌远远大于惊喜，他的嘴唇泛出一种很不正常的白色，看上去简直像是一个死人，“你会掉下去的，真的，你一旦把外窗拆掉，你就没有了受力点，你会直接从二楼掉下去的。”  
“我计算过了只要朝左边用力37.5度，如果运气好，我大概会正好抱住水管，然后滑下去。”  
“然后被我爸爸抓个正着么？”里卡多觉得自己已经被烧糊涂了，也有可能是吃安定剂吃的他现在有点感知不到外界，“安德烈谢谢你的surprise，但是真的没必要。”  
“你不觉得这样就像我们一起看的哈利波特么？”舍瓦第三次撑起自己去钳锁，“第二部？就是韦斯莱一家的男孩子去接哈利？他们开着飞车——去——把窗拆了。”  
“拜托，人家是飞车，”里卡多的终于真的哭了出来，当第一颗眼泪落出来的时候，其余的也就无法阻挡的，“你会被起诉的……别这样安德烈……拜托……”  
“没关系的，费尔南多询问过，你爸爸的做法属于非法监禁，”舍瓦第四次尝试，“我很可能不会面临起诉，因为救助性行为，律师那部分他会解决，米兰学校的法律部虽然不是很靠谱但是也总算不是摆设。”  
“而且，我是不是还没有告诉你惊喜？”舍瓦第五次跳起来，这一次他总算弄开锁扣，外置窗向两边打开发出了尖锐的声响，舍甫琴科也的确失去了着力点，他甩开铁质栏杆，但是跳落的角度并不好，额头在墙砖上擦出几道血痕。  
但是万幸的是，他还是抱住了水管，尽管一身的尘埃，尽管一身的狼狈。  
舍甫琴科抬起眼睛，他蜜糖色的瞳孔带着血色的笑意：“我申请了美国的交换名额，Ricky你和不和我走？”

 

 

克里斯以为自己很多年以后就不记得里卡多了，那只是他年少时候治愈伤痕的药膏，或者是情欲开启的项圈，时间过去了就过去了。  
但是过了很多年他再回忆起来里卡多逃离的那一天都是那么的清晰。  
舍甫琴科从外面铰开了外置窗，就像是骑士解救高塔里面公主。  
然而，外置窗被打开还是惊动了博斯克，他们跳落在地上朝着外面跑去，舍甫琴科的机车就停在转角的地方——那个熟悉的地方。  
博斯克冲着里卡多喊，喊他卡卡，这个昵称是卡卡小时候迪甘叫不清楚里卡多的时候叫的，很亲昵，自从他们一家搬到米兰很多年没人这么叫过他了。  
克里斯看到里卡多身形一滞，再回头的时候，嗓子里面是对博斯克的哭吼，他忍耐的太久了太久太久太久了。  
久到他已经忘记他可以反抗了。  
博斯克因为非法拘禁被拘留，但是里卡多放弃了上诉，所以也只是拘留了五天。而就这五天的时间足够里卡多买张机票飞走了——因扎吉帮里卡多申请了签证而雷东多帮他回复了学校。  
克里斯没有去机场送他。  
里卡多离开之后换掉了所有的联系方式，有时候克里斯会去因扎吉的酒吧里面坐坐，因扎吉倒是没有因为他尚未成年而赶他出去，没过多久雷东多交换期满，因扎吉就把店委托给别人打理，和雷东多一起去马德里了。  
因扎吉似乎也终于收心了，而雷东多也不介意他之前丰富的情史：“认识他之前，他是我的陌生人，为什么要去管陌生人的事？认识我以后，他的前任现任和下一任都是我，我又何必介意。”  
克里斯也尝试着和贝尔纳代斯基在一起，这个小男孩就像是他自己说的那样，是一个纯种的意大利人——很适合谈恋爱，而保罗·迪巴拉似乎和他们的重叠的轨迹渐渐的少了，克里斯很偶尔会想起那个男孩子定定的看着他，翠绿的眼睛像是雨林带着剧毒的露水，折射出五彩斑斓的光来。  
只是再也没有人和克里斯说起里卡多，他就像是一颗流星匆匆滑入他的生命，又匆匆的离开，比风和心跳还要难以捉摸。  
他闭着眼睛还能想起他的卡卡的手指抚摸过他的触感，那种令人心悸的悸动，他真实的去爱过一个人的感受是那样的鲜活，虽然彼时他可能还分不清楚什么是欲望什么是爱。  
他也只有在情欲触碰的教学里面才能称呼里卡多为卡卡，放肆生长的从来就不是爱情。  
爱慕是假，真诚也是假，所有一闪而过的钟情不过是烟花转瞬即逝的盛大，你的触碰似真是假，我的回应是真非假，眷恋从来都无法成为筹码，他们终究只是stepbrothers，无牵无挂。  
就像是他们刚刚见面的时候说的那样。  
“我知道你不喜欢我，尽管我从今天开始是你名义上的哥哥。正好我也不喜欢你，尽管你是我名义上的弟弟。”  
“我们只是stepbrother 而已。”


End file.
